My BestFriend's GirlFriend and The GF's BestFriend
by Shuffle Princess
Summary: "Guess what..." I asked Ruka. "What?" "I met your girlfriend..." "Oh," His tone was surprised. I don't even know if he's angry or sad or disappointed or what. What he said next shocked me.
1. My Bestfriend's GirlFriend

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, nor the characters used in the story. The plot is all I own.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>My BestFriend's GirlFriend and The GirlFriend's BestFriend

**Pairings: **NatsuMikan, HotaRuka

**Summary: **Natsume's bestfriend, Ruka, went out of the country for some business trip. Ruka told Natsume stories about his girlfriend... Natsume hadn't seen "the girlfriend" yet, even in pictures... One time, there's also a business trip his father wants him to attend, he met "her" : Ruka's girlfriend. That was unexpected. Mikan Sakura, Natsume's best friend's girlfriend, is a tour guide that works for Natsume's company. To make it worse, she was the tour guide assigned for Natsume's group... Mikan was pissed with her boyfriend's best friend... Ruka, on the other hand, met her girlfriend's best friend on the trip... Unexpectedly, he develops feelings for her 'cause she's everything Ruka dreamed his girlfriend would be... Not that he wasn't satisfied with Mikan... It was just like a dream come true, for him...

**WARNING: Contains OOCness. For an interesting story, of course.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edited version. Enjoy.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>My BestFriend's GirlFriend and The GirlFriend's BestFriend<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**My Best Friend's Girlfriend**

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

I groaned as I reached for the cell phone above my head that was vibrating. God, who would call at this time? I glanced at the wall clock that says 2am. I groaned again and flipped my cell phone open.

_Oh, it's Ruka. _I sighed.

"Hello?"

"What do you want?" I asked and turned on the lamp beside my bed. "Do you freaking know what time is it?"

"Oh, sorry, sorry." He chuckled. "I forgot… I'm in a business trip in Singapore right now."

"What do you want?" I repeated and lay back on my bed.

"Nothing." He sighed. "I was just damn bored here, you know…"

"Yes, good." I scowled at him. "You would call me because you were bored? Great, Ruka. Just great."

He laughed. "What are best friends for?"

I sighed.

"Aww, man." He sighed again. "Ok, ok. Sorry. I'll let you sleep. Anyways, I heard from my dad that you're going on a business trip, too?" Ruka's Dad is a CEO of a large company.

"Uh, yeah. That's why I need a good sleep and you just ruined it, best friend." I added sarcasm in the _best friend_ part and laughed.

"Ouch. That hurt." He snorted. "Well then, good luck… Oh, hey. Where's that business trip of yours?"

"In our established hotel at Seattle."

"Oh, Seattle?" Ruka beamed. "My girlfriend is working there."

Right. Ruka has a girlfriend. I haven't seen her yet… Even the pictures. Ruka's hiding them, because his father wanted him to marry someone rich in the society. Ruka wasn't the type of guy who goes for money.

"Oh, cool." I said in a not-interested tone.

He laughed. "Well, then. See you next three weeks? I guess."

"Oh, extending the trip?"

"Yeah. Father's making me do meet-ups again." He growled. "If only I could just escape and go with you to Seattle."

"Sure sure. I'll buy your girlfriend some souvenirs." I kid.

"Yeah, great. Bye. Father's here."

And he hung up.

Damn it. Can I sleep again, now? I exhaled a great amount of air as I flipped off the lamp.

I have insomnia and he knows it… He's really bored, I guess. Then why didn't he call his girlfriend? I groaned as I put the pillow in my head and forced myself to sleep.

**-xXxXx-**

Sheesh. Damn that father of mine. Making me go undercover for his selfish reasons. He doesn't want me to introduce myself as his son, not that I would like to… But, it's easier when I use his name around. I could slack off and not care about everything. I counted the minutes 'til the bus that will take us to the hotel arrived.

"Sorry, everyone…" A brunette girl apologized. She's wearing a yellow and black-colored shirt. The color of our hotel. Gross, isn't it? Well, I found it gross. "The bus that we're going to use was broken. So we waited for the other bus to arrive. We're terribly sorry…"

"Ah, sure." Others smile at her while others groaned.

I just kept my face calm and smooth.

The ride to the hotel was unexpectedly fast. We got there in a few minutes. Maybe fifteen minutes to be exact. I got my luggage and hopped down the bus, grimacing at the hotel that my father had established not so long ago. He told me to investigate his workers here if they're nice and hospitable and everything. He said he doesn't want his money to be wasted in this place when they aren't functioning well. Well, it functions normally, as far as I can tell.

I let myself in and eyed the furnishings of the hotel. It was elegant as the other hotels my Dad had established. The ceiling and the walls were painted with yellow – the shade that was warm and comforting, not the yellow shade that will irritate your eyes due to the brightness. The chandelier hang low and it's diamond-shaped jewels glowed against the light. There were three sofas for those waiting… The line in the front desk wasn't that long. They gave numbers to those that are checking in and checking out to organize properly. Good.

The brunette girl that was at the bus went to us and gave us each a number. "Please wait on the sofa there and wait for your turn to check in." She smiled sweetly, which I thought was a fake. "Don't forget our tour tomorrow! Please be here after your buffet breakfast at exact 10 in the morning… Thank you and enjoy your stay…" Her hands motioned for us to sit until the monitor on the front desk reveals the number given to you.

I sighed as I sat down on the sofa and looked at the slip of paper that she had given me. I have the number 0107. I sighed again as I reached for my cell phone in my pocket. Shit. I immediately got up and went outside.

"Excuse me," I asked the guards. "Where's the bus that just set us down here?"

"There, sir." He pointed at the bus near the exit. "It was about to leave."

"Oh, thank you." I sprinted to the bus and waved after it. I hoped the bus driver will see me waving. Well, the driver did, anyway. He stopped the bus. He opened the door and I panted. "Sorry for that…I t-think I left my phone in here…"

"Oh, sure." He nodded and gestured for me to look inside.

I leapt inside and headed to where my seat was. I spotted it at the left side of my seat; my cell phone was between the seats below the bus window. I sighed and took it. I was about to go out when I saw another phone in front of the bus, near the driver. I bent down and get it.

"Thanks," I muttered again to the bus driver before going out. I didn't ask him if this was his, he might say yes even though it's not his. People like that are scattered all over the globe. I flipped open my phone and found three missed calls from who else, my best friend, Ruka. I just sent him a message saying, "What's up?"

I walked towards the hotel entrance again. They might've called my number already. And if you missed your chance, have you wait all over again after they finished everyone. It's tiring. I opened the cell phone I found on the floor of the bus and what I saw made me stop.

_Isn't this…?_

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

I sighed. Being a tour guide ain't easy. You have to look pleased all day. Smiling at the people and treating them as family. Not that I didn't want it. It's just sometimes, I feel like there's something missing… Right. I miss him. Ruka… He's on a business trip now, in Singapore…

I love him… But I still can't help but be mad at him for not deciding that our relationship to be legal. It seemed like his father doesn't want him to marry someone like me… Though I'm educated, I'm not from a wealthy family. And that's what makes me angry about life. Why is it all about money? Can't we just love each other and be happy?

I decided to let my mind rest and give Ruka a call. My hands felt my pockets. Empty. My heartbeat raced as I went over to where I went earlier… No signs of them seeing my cell phone. I grimaced and went outside and asked the guards.

"Um, excuse me…" Worry was written all over my face now, I know. I can't lose my phone. Aside from the dollars it did cost, my contacts were there. "Is the bus still here?"

"Sorry, ma'am." He shook his head. "It left minutes ago."

"Oh," I frowned.

"Is there something wrong, ma'am?" He asked as he saw my reaction.

"I think I left my phone there…" I said.

"Ah," He smiled. "Why don't you report it at the lost and found office?"

"I will." I nodded. "Thank you."

I just hope I can still see it. And I hope it's not in the hands of someone greedy. I can imagine my phone now… Oh my God. I don't want them to see what's inside.

I entered the hotel once again when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me?"

I looked back and saw the creepiest eyes I've ever seen in my entire life. It was deep red. I calmed myself. "Yes?"

"I believe this phone is yours…" He opened his hands and there was my lost baby cell phone! I'm so glad.

"Thank you!" I shook his hand. "Thank you so much. You saved me a trouble in reporting my lost phone to the lost and found office."

"My pleasure." He smiled and he looked really handsome, just don't stare at his eyes. It freaked me out a minute there. "I'm Natsume. And you are…?"

I let my hair fall on my back to let him see my name plate. "Mikan." I smiled back at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, sir… I have much to do and–"

"You're Ruka's girlfriend?" He suddenly asked which caught me off guard. How did he? Then I realized he held my phone. He knew it was mine because he saw the wallpaper! The picture of Ruka and me…

"You knew him?" I quirked my brow at him.

"Well, yeah," He smirked. "He's my best friend."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, I don't care if you believe me or not, but I am telling you the truth. In fact he's told me all about you…"

I glared at him. I don't want anybody to find out about this. Not his father. "You. Will. Not. Tell. Anybody. About. This."

He smirked even wider. God, he pisses me off!

"Hmm…" He gazed above me in wonder. "Let me think about that."

"You will." I said angrily at him. "And the right decision is to not tell anybody."

"Let's see…" He laughed a taunting laugh.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, sir…" I said in a sweet-sugary voice and faked a smile.

I headed to the front desk. I heard him snort behind me and walk away.

_This guy… _My eyes twitched in irritation.

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

I still can't believe that girl is Ruka's girlfriend. Ruka, a son of a CEO… I still can't. What did he see in that simple girl? I believe his dream girl was something like this: Has a cold expression but deep inside, really cares for you. Smiles like an angel. Has short hair.

Well, it contradicted everything he wants… But still… I sighed. If he's here, he would tell me, _Love isn't predictable, Natsume. You just feel it. It's something that you can't control._

"0107? 0107?" I heard them call my number and I got up from the sofa I was seating and gathered my luggage, heading to the front desk.

She had hazel brown eyes and brown hair. Too plain. And her attitude also sucks. Just the way she smiles at everybody – a fake smile. It pisses me off.

"Oh," I heard an angry grunt on the front desk as I approach.

_Speaking of the devil… _I thought.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

"0107? 0107?" I called and I saw a raven-haired guy rose from his seat. I typed the number zero one zero seven and it appeared on the monitor so that the guests at the hotel will know that I am serving the person who has this number.

I still can't believe it. Ruka, my sweet and caring boyfriend has a bad best friend. Just looking at his eyes, it creeps me out. And the way he smirk, too full of himself. I can't stand guys like that.

I glanced up and much to my disappointment and dismay, there he was, approaching. "Oh," I groaned.

_Speaking of the daredevil… _I frowned.

"What room do you want to check in, sir?" I smiled sweetly at him, though I really wanted to frown at him even more.

He laughed.

"Is something the matter, sir?" I raised my brow at him.

"Look at that bitter face of yours…" He chuckled. "Don't smile if you can't take it."

I frowned and took a deep breath. _I won't lose to this guy…_

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

"I'll repeat it, sir… What room do you want to check in?"

"What kind of rooms do you have here?" I asked, though I know what kinds of room they have here. This is my Father's property after all.

"We have Deluxe rooms, Economy rooms, Special rooms, Standard rooms, and Suites…" She breathed.

"A suite…" I smiled at her, and she looked irritated by my smile. I chuckled low enough for her to hear.

"What floor do you want, sir?"

"Seventh floor?" I asked.

"Yes, sir." She nodded and gave me the card. "Enjoy your stay, sir. If there are any complaints, you can call us immediately."

"I have a complaint." I grinned. She grimaced.

"What is it, sir?" She exhaled.

"Your services are poor. Do tour guides like you or front desk officers like you ever frown at a guest? This hotel needs improvement." I waved as I strolled away.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, but I ignored it. I was having too much fun, irritating her.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

I glared at him as he walked towards the elevator.

"Oh my gosh, Mikan." Sumire hugged me from behind. "That guy is so hot."

"Hot?" I snorted. "He's not even cute. Just looking at his eyes makes me want to hide away from him. He's creepy!"

"That's what makes him hot!" Sumire squealed. I stared at her in disbelief and disgust. "What?" She looked at me, puzzled.

I just shook my head at her. "Will you take over my place? I'm too tired and worn out. And besides, you're really the one who's supposed to be here… You did eat already, right? Can I go now?" I pleaded.

She nodded. "You're too edgy today."

_Blame that scary-eyed guy… _I wanted to tell her, but decided not to.

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

I dropped my luggage on the floor beside the bed and slumped on the bed.

_This is life… _I smiled sourly.

I felt my phone vibrate again, demanding for me to pick it up. I grunted and fished it out of my pocket.

"Yo, Natsume!" Ruka's voice ringed throughout.

"Hello." I sounded displeased, but I am actually happy – no, that might sound not right – I am actually good, or better. It was fun to tease Ruka's girlfriend.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, uninterested.

"My Dad wants me to meet another girl!" He shrieked. "Man, I'm so tired."

I laughed. "I thought your news was exciting."

"Fooled you," he laughed again.

"Guess what?" It was my turn to ask him now.

"What?"

"I met your girlfriend…" I smirked.

"Oh," His tone was surprised. I don't even know if he's angry or sad or disappointed or what.

What he said next shocked me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Thank you for reading the First chapter of My BestFriend's GirlFriend and The GirlFriend's BestFriend. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please leave a review before proceeding to the next chapters. Thanks. :)**

**Long live Gakuen Alice.**

**Lotsalove,**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(Edited as of 08-29-11; 12:57pm)**

**Oh, and yeah. If you still find any errors (grammatical and typhographical), please also leave it in the review. Because I edited those "WRONG THINGS" that I can see (Maybe it slipped from my sight. :D). XD Thank you again.**


	2. Just Between The Two Of Us

_**Edited version. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>My BestFriend's GirlFriend and The GirlFriend's BestFriend<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Just Between The Two Of Us**

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

"Isn't she nice and beautiful? And sweet and caring?" He said that all in one breathe.

I. Could. Not. Believe. It.

Did he really just say that? Or do I need hearing aid?

"Seriously, Ruka?" I asked, not a humor on my tone. "Are you listening to yourself speak?"

"Uh, yeah?" He asked. "Yeah. Why?"

"You sounded crazy…"

"Well, who wouldn't be crazy if you're meeting up with five girls a day? Plus, your Dad is here, listening to every word you are saying?" He declared in a tired tone. "Wouldn't that literally make you crazy?"

I laughed. "Ok, ok. I'll buy that excuse."

"Who is that, Ruka?" I heard his Dad grumbled. Wow. His Dad was really eavesdropping.

"Natsume." Ruka answered and then talked to me again. "See?" He sighed.

"Natsume Hyuuga?" His Dad asked again.

"Yeah." Ruka replied.

"And who is that _she_ that you're talking about? That nice and beautiful?"

Ruka laughed. "That's my pet, Dad. I left Natsume my cute little bunny. You saw her, right?"

"Oh, the bunny that you got from one of the girls you met?"

"Yeah, I left it with him…"

"Tell your Dad I said 'hi'…" I interrupted.

"Dad, Natsume said 'hi'."

"Hi." His Dad replied, uninterested.

Ruka sighed again. "Where is freedom, nowadays?"

"You're talking about Gundams?" I laughed.

"No." He laughed back. "Are you insane?"

"You are, not me." I teased. "Can't believe you'd call your girlfriend a bunny!"

He laughed. "I can't either! Can't believe he's actually listening to us…"

"Oh," I said.

"Ruka…" His Dad said and I heard the door clicked. "Let's go."

"Uh-oh." Ruka sighed. He sighs a lot, this time. He might really be tired. "You take care of her while I'm away, 'kay?"

"What?" I asked, surprised. Again.

"Take care of her… For me?" He asked gently now. What did that girl do to Ruka? Did she make him drink some potion? He whispered, "Tell her I can't call because my Dad's keeping me under surveillance… Tha's all. B-bye…"

He hung up.

I. Really. Can't. Believe. Him.

He wants me to take care of his girlfriend? Hah. Is this a bad comedy sitcom? I was totally pissed with her attitude. She's a fake. I really wonder what Ruka saw in her…

Oh well…

I'll look after her… But… Can't be sure if it'll be in 'a nice way'.

**-xXxXx-**

I woke up, feeling the sores of my flight yesterday. I sighed and got up. My back hurts. I don't want to go down and eat breakfast…

I flipped my phone open and looked at the time. 9:15am. Ruka's girlfriend will be freaking mad at me – not that I care. It was just… Well… Bad idea to be late because the other guests might be all grumpy on me.

I decided to play for a little bit. I smirked.

Hmm… Let's test this thing called _blackmailing_.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

"Mikan…!" I heard someone yell my name. "Phone call for Miss Mikan…"

"Me?" I felt a twinge of happiness. "Coming…"

_Could it be Ruka?_ I dashed my way to the front desk.

I grimaced when I saw that it was not the phone I'm expecting. There were two phones here at the front desk. One can connect to the outside world, meaning you can receive calls from everywhere… The other one was only used inside the hotel when a guest will call for complaints or such.

And the phone call for me was the phone that was used for hotel purposes only.

_I've got a bad feeling about this…_

"Good morning, this is Mikan Sakura at your service." I greeted.

"Hn." A familiar voice – that pisses me off – remarked. "Mikan Sakura…?"

"Yes, sir." I said in an unpleasant manner. "Is there the matter?"

"Well, I was thinking if you could grab me something to eat?" He chuckled.

"What?" I almost yelled, and some of the guests that are in the front desk stared at me. I turned my back on them. "I'm sorry, sir. But that's not my job. I'm a tour guide. Not a hotel nanny."

"Hmm… Then let's get that picture on the blog, shall we?" He threatened and I gritted my teeth. "I bet his Dad will send a hunting party for you…"

_This guy…! _I wanted to punch him.

"Who are you fooling, Mr. Natsume?" I emphasized his name. "My cell phone has a four-digit pin code. And only I, Mikan, know what that code is."

He laughed a taunting laugh. "Hmm. I broke it yesterday… And I also saw all your photos with Ruka… When you went to the park… The aquarium…"

"Don't…!" I cut him off. "Don't say it!"

I was too embarrassed. He really did hack my phone! He knew the pictures…!

"And your inbox was filled with his messages…" He laughed again.

"Okay, stop!" My hands balled into fists… "I. Will. Take. You. Some. Food…"

"Great…" He answered. "I want some cheesecakes, Spanish breads and muffins… And bring fresh milk, too. Will you?"

"Cheesecakes, spanish breads, muffins… And fresh milk…" I repeated. "Is that all, sir?"

"Yes and thank you." He laughed. "See you in a few minutes, I guess. Make it quick. I'm starving to death. And you don't want me to be late for the tour, right?"

I glanced at my wristwatch when he said that. It's 9:20 already!

"Yes, of course not." I growled unimpressively. "See you."

I put the phone back and they stared at me as the phone protested the 'thud' it made.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid best friend he is!_

"Ooh, Mikan's face is all flushed!" Sumire teased. I glared at her. "Scary…"

"I'm not flushed, you idiot…" I continued to glare at her. "I. Am. Pissed."

"Oh, the hot guy again?"

"Will you please stop calling him HOT?" I shuddered. "There's nothing HOT about him. He's a jerk. A total jerk."

"Whatever you say…" She shrugged. "How about… _The more you hate, the more you love?_" She giggled.

"Ewww…" I made a face at her. "Stop saying gross things!"

I groaned as I dragged my feet to the dining hall where the buffet breakfast is held.

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

_Blackmailing thing successful._

I went to the door and unlocked it. For her to go in immediately.

I smirked as I lay down again on my bed. She's really fun to tease.

I didn't even know her pin code and she thought I really knew! I only knew where they went because Ruka's going all bubbly that time, telling me stories about this 'mysterious girlfriend' of him. And a woman's mind is really simple. Of course she'd save all Ruka's messages in her inbox. That was very simple.

How simple-minded can this girl be?

The doorbell rang, breaking my reverie.

"Come in, it's open!" I shouted and I heard the door creaked.

"Sir Natsume?" Her voice echoed around the suite. She closed the door.

"Here. Bedroom." I announced.

I can hear her footsteps clearly walking this way.

"Sir?" She knocked.

"Come in."

I was lying on my bed and she frowned at that.

"Give me," I muttered when she just stood there.

"One thing first…" She clarified. "Do not do this. Ever again."

"Why not?" I gestured for him to give me my food. "Don't you think it's fun?"

"Fun? Fun!" She exclaimed in disgust.

She laid the food beside me on my bed and was heading out when I called again, "Oh, wait. Mikan."

"What?" Her voice was an octave high.

"Look at the pile of my clothes there. Won't you get them inside the closet there?"

"What?" She asked. She was getting angry. I fought my smile. "You are asking me to do that?" She pointed at my clothes on top of my suitcase.

"Well, yeah." I munched on a muffin.

She snorted. "I'm not an idiot to obey everything you have to say."

"Fine." I took another bite. "Let's see both your happy faces with Ruka on the blog, eh? It'll be a hit."

Her fists clenched. "You are harassing me! This is harassment!"

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "This is called taking advantage."

"You really are a jerk!" She flinched from her tone. "I'm going to tell this to the hotel management."

"Fine." I said. "Do it. My father owns this hotel, anyway…"

_Hey… Did I just say that? _I bit my lip, but keeping my expression calm. _Shit. My Dad's gonna explode if he'll know._

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

"What?" My eyes widened at what he said. He's the son of the hotel owner? How the hell did that happen? The hotel owner was such a nice old man. Not like this prideful jerk!

"Yeah." He nodded and grabbed a cheesecake after finishing the muffin. "Don't believe me?"

"I don't."

"Here." He fished his wallet out the drawer beside his bed. He got a card and showed me.

_Natsume Hyuuga… _Oh my freaking… Gosh! He really is the son of the owner… I only remember his surname, though…

I glared at him. "This will be the first and the last time you are going to let me do this…"

"Hn." He muttered while I'm walking towards his clothes in a pile. "Let's see about that…"

After five minutes of neatly folding the clothes, I stood up, clearing my throat. "Ok, that's all, sir. I gotta go and prepare for the tour this morning…"

He suddenly got up on the bed and walked towards me before I could get to the door. "Hey, wait…"

"What?"I asked. His expression was slightly off. Well, worried? Can he even feel that?

"Don't tell anybody about this… Okay?"

"That's my line." I smirked. There's something he hides… Hmm…

"No. Don't ever mention to anyone that works in this hotel that I'm the son of the hotel owner."

"And why would I agree to you?" I raised my brow.

"Because if you don't…" He suddenly got closer to me and I stepped back, But he just stepped closer and closer to me 'til my back hit the wall. Both of my hands were now in my chest.

_What will he do? Oh, God._

He held both of my wrists and I stared at him. I tried to glare at him, but I can't. My heart is thudding audibly on my chest. He lowered his head until his forehead touched mine. I can feel my face getting hot. He even dared to lower his face again and our noses were now touching. I flinched away… But… His breath… His hot breath is making me shiver…

"Because if you don't keep everything to yourself…" He threatened. I can taste the cheesecake that he ate because his lips are just inches away. I glared at him, though he only thinks of it as my normal stare. "I'm really going to post your pictures on the internet and make his Dad go after you…"

"And if I do…" I conditioned, breaking his grip on me, but he's stronger than me. "You can't use me again…"

"Well, I can." He laughed. How can he laugh when his lips were just inches away from mine? It makes me really shiver. This guy is testing me… "Look. If they knew about me, being my dad's agent, to look after this hotel… He would be freaking mad at me… But… Only he will be mad at me… And… In your situation… If I posted your picture on the internet… His Dad will not make Ruka go to Seattle anymore and you can never see him again. Ever."

"Ever?" I sounded like a kid that's been told a ghost story.

"Yes." He smirked and brought his face even closer to mine. He whispered in my ear, "Ever."

I can feel him smile. "That is why… This is… Just between the two of us… Agree?"

I nodded slightly. Afraid to have my ear been kissed by him. His lips were really close to my ear. I can feel my arms getting goose bumps. "Just between the two of us…" I repeated.

"Good." Then he let go. I glared at him but he just snickered at me.

I ran away like a scared child.

_Damn that guy!_ I frowned as I stormed out of his suite.

I heard him break into loud guffaws as soon as I closed his door shut. He's making me sick!

I snorted and made my way to the elevator.

**-xXxXx-**

I sat on the edge of the water fountain on the park… I've got nothing to do now. I told the guests to be back near the bus before 11:45. They were now strolling on the park, taking pictures and pictures and buying some souvenir items. I was just staring into nothingness… Letting my mind go farther and farther…

Oh. I am really sick. Love syndrome? It seemed so. I missed him so much.

Someone sat beside me and I glanced. My lips turn into a frown.

"Oh, hey…" The so-called son of the hotel owner greeted. "You mind me sitting here?"

"No," I grimaced at him. "Just don't distract me…"

"Wow. You didn't fake a smile!" He grinned. "That's good."

"Are you pissing me off? Again?"

"Well, no. Not really. I just got some bad news for you…"

"B-Bad news?" I repeated.

"Yeah." He nodded and munched on his chips. "About Ruka."

"Ruka?" I gasped and my hands suddenly were holding his shirt. "What? What happened to him?"

"Hey, hey." He removed my hand. "Relax. This is just a normal situation…" He laughed.

_Don't tell me our pictures were on the blog already? _My thoughts were alarmed.

His phone beeped and he suddenly grabbed his phone and answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi Ruka."

My eyes widened and I snatched the phone from his hands.

"Ruka?" I asked.

"Oh," the voice that I missed chuckled on the other end of the line. "Hi there."

"Hi…" I replied awkwardly because the jerk was staring at me, and he's giving me a mocking smile. I turned my back to him.

"Hey, that's my phone!" The creepy-eyed guy protested.

"I miss you… So much." I let him hear the sadness in my voice.

"Yeh, I do, too." He sighed. "But I'm still on my work. My Dad won't let me go until the next three weeks."

"Aw. That's….. Bad." I sighed, too. "Why aren't you calling me?"

"Uh, well…" He hesitated. "Ask him about it."

"Him?" I asked, confused. "Who? This jerk best friend of yours?"

"Hey, I'm not a jerk." The guy beside me argued.

Ruka laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

"Hey," I faced Natsume. "Why isn't Ruka giving me calls?"

"I was about to tell you but he suddenly called." I glared at him. "Ok, ok… Well, he is under surveillance by his Dad so he can't call."

"Oh," I muttered sadly. I turned back to the phone. "I'm so sorry about it…"

"Me, too…" He sighed. "My Dad's actually here. Listening. Again." He grunted.

I chuckled. "Being held prisoner, eh?"

"Yeah. Seems like it."

"Ruka… Why don't you go outside and be friendly with the girl. Her family was nice enough to let us stay here for tonight because it's raining hard and the roads are slippery…" I heard his Dad approached him.

"Uh, sorry… B-bye." He muttered.

"I love you…" I mumbled, my voice low.

"As much as I do." He laughed. "Bye."

And he hung up.

I sighed and gave Natsume back the phone.

He was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I miss you… So much." He was mimicking my tone. "I love you…" And he burst laughing.

I clenched my fists.

_This jerk…! _I lost my mind – for a second – and I pushed him.

"Whoa." His phone was thrown on the ground while he was thrown on the water fountain. His lower body was soaked!

I suppressed my laugh. But I can't help it. I smiled. The other people are looking at us.

I got up and picked up his phone. "Oh my gosh, sir! That's dangerous! You shouldn't do that…"

I leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Just between the two of us… Right?"

He's sending me death glares while I just smile back at him. I offered my hand to help him get up.

But instead of him getting up, he dragged me and now, we're both soaking wet.

"What the…?" I gave him a glare and he just smiled back. "You jerk!"

He gave me back my whisper. "Just between the two of us… Right?"

I sighed as I let myself up. I'm really drenched.

"Mikan!" Sumire called and ran to me. "What did you do? Why are you…? Wet?"

"Um, that's a long story…" I sighed at her. "Anyways, can I have a towel…? And for this guy, too?"

"Uh, sure." She nodded and we made our way back to the bus. "Here." She handed us the towels.

"One more favor, please." I asked her.

"Okay."

"Can we go back to the hotel?" I pleaded to her with my eyes. "I can't let him get sick. He better change clothes… And for me, as well…"

"Yeah, sure." She nodded. "I'll handle things from here."

The jerk – named Natsume – went outside the bus ahead of me.

Sumire nudged me playfully and made a face that was beaming with happiness and excitement. She was eyeing the crimson-eyed jerk and then looking at me with that weird expression. "Will you act normal?" I cringed away from her. "I'm just being nice because this was my fault, ok? I don't like him. He's the total opposite of what I dreamed my guy would be."

"Well, whatever you say…" She shrugged and we both get out of the bus.

She waved at me goodbye. I waved back.

"_Opposite poles attract!_" Sumire exclaimed at me and I gave him an 'I'll-definitely-make-you-pay-for-this-later' look.

He called for a taxi and we both hopped in at the back seat.

I searched for my pockets. Empty!

"I forgot!" I gasped.

"What?" He asked.

"I forgot!" I shook his shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**It was so nice to receive good comments and feedbacks from you guys.**

**Thank you and don't forget to leave a review before proceeding to the next chapters.**

_**~LunarChan **_**(Edited as of 08-29-11; 12:59pm)**


	3. My GirlFriend's BestFriend

_**Edited version. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some important notes: The part with the "V^.^V" means on the other side of the world. :)<strong>_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hotel and its name that's indicated in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>My BestFriend's GirlFriend and The GirlFriend's BestFriend<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**My Girlfriend's Best Friend**

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

"I said WHAT?" I almost yelled at her and the cab driver looked at us, terrified. He might be thinking that we're a couple, fighting. That's gross. "And stop shaking me." I removed her hands on my shoulders.

"Hmp." She looked away. "I'm just going to tell you that I forgot my wallet!"

"Sheesh." I complained. "You're over-reacting."

"Um," The driver began. "Where to, Sir?"

"Hyatt Hotel…" I said. "Excuse me, sir. Are you accepting credit cards?"

"Ah, yes." The driver nodded.

I turned to the girl beside me. "Oi, where did you forget your wallet?"

"Why do you care?" She asked back at me, thinking I'm interested at her. She's…! I don't really like her. She's not cute at all!

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

"Is it wrong to ask you?" He asked me, showing the not-interested tone in his voice. "And besides, I want to know because I'm paying for you."

"Oh yeah, sure." I sarcastically said. "I left it at the hotel. I don't need it in tours, anyway."

"Then you didn't forget it…"

"Uh, yeah." I laughed sheepishly.

"What a careless, girl."

I didn't comment on what he said. The driver was afraid of us having a fight in his sweet little taxi. So I just decided to zip my mouth until we can go back to the hotel.

He opened his wallet. Good thing it wasn't wet because he put his wallet in the pocket of his shirt. He fished out a golden credit card and my eyes widened.

"What?" He asked.

"N-Nothing." I shook my head. That was one hell of a credit card. It was given to those rich in society… And I heard that it's limitless… Well, not really limitless…You can have credits up to five million dollars. Hah. Who the heck would want that? It's like digging your own grave! That's why I never _ever_ owned a credit card. I'm afraid that I will just swipe, swipe and swipe it. And I will be doomed. For the rest of my life.

Ok ok. He's rich. I know. He's the son of the hotel that I'm working at. And I know, his father has established hotel that reached up to six stars! Can you believe it? SIX stars! I thought that hotels can go up to FIVE stars only.

We hopped out. Even though I don't like him and I'm always pissed off with him. Still… I thanked him.

I changed clothes and get ready for the lunch. The guests will be coming back soon…

* * *

><p><strong>V^.^V<strong>

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

Much to my disappointment, we're here. In a girl's house that I don't like – hell, I don't even know! I hated my father for making me do this. Meet-ups with some random girls? Did he really think I would fall in love with that? That's annoying. And I hate it.

I wanted to call her, too. I miss her. But my Dad.

I groaned. He's keeping my phone. I can only use it to text those girls or to call my guy friends. He really was insane. Did Mom and Dad start their relationship this way? It is hella boring here in Singapore.

AHHH! I wanted to escape and run away!

I put the pillow above my head and forced my eyes to close and forced my mind to shut up and stop thinking worthless things. My Dad and I will be on a meeting again tomorrow. Well, only he would be on a meeting. I will be left behind with the daughter of whom is he meeting with… Again.

**-xXxXx-**

I was feeling a little bit grumpy on the breakfast. Why can't we start eating yet? Right. One problem. The one Dad has to meet, was not here, yet.

I groaned.

"Ruka, stop being a baby and be a man."

I rolled my eyes. "You're the one who wants me to marry someone ri–"

"Shut your mouth before you'll be sorry, Ruka." He cut me off.

Yeah. I'm afraid with my Dad. Because he had hurt me when I was a child. His arms were really heavy. And every time I remember that, I'd get goose bumps and I can't move normally for twenty to thirty minutes. Trauma. Yes.

The door opened and there was the Old Man that Dad had a meeting with. I stood up fluidly and bowed down. He smiled at me.

"You have such an adorable son, Nogi."

My Dad laughed. "Why thank you. Like Father, like son."

"Thank you, Sir." I smiled at him.

We all sat. "Where's your daughter, Imai?" My Dad asked.

"Oh, she'll be here in a minute." He half-smiled.

Then the door opened and closed again.

My palms were all sweaty now. I wonder why. I stared at her as she entered the room with dignity, as she walked through the room… She's very elegant, unlike those other girls…

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Nogi." Her voice was like a melody. She bowed her head and she sat on the chair that really was supposed to be hers.

"It's fine, young lady." My Dad chuckled and turned to Mr. Imai. "You have such a lovely daughter, Imai."

Mr. Imai smiled. "Of course, she is my daughter, so to speak."

Our Fathers introduced us to each other. She smiled a little at me, and then went back to eating. I saw her eyes, then. It was a shade of purple.

I was awed and amazed and dazzled and mesmerized and every positive adjective that I can think of. She was unlike those girls that I met up with… Usually, those girls will now be flirting with me: flashing their fake eyelashes, smiling at me every second, wiggling their brows at me… But there she was: not even glancing at me, very serious pretty face, and her eyes… Her eyes were like mine when I was first met up with the girls… Like she didn't want to be here… Forced, rather.

We finished eating and they gave us space, as usual. They left us in a room – well, we're not in a room right now. We decided to go to the garden… I still can't speak normally to her.

I opened my mouth and was about to say something, but… I really can't.

"E-Excuse me…" I excused myself. "Can I go to the comfort room?"

"Uh, sure." She nodded a little.

Ah, now he thinks I'm Daddy's boy and I'm a total dork!

Anyway, why do I care what she's thinking? I have a girlfriend already! Why?

I made my way back inside the large house, disappointed with myself.

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

He left and something fell on the ground. I picked it up.

_Cell phone…_

I opened it and saw his own picture on the wallpaper…

_Ruka Nogi, huh…_

I was curious about him so I hacked his phone. Very obvious code. He's really a dork. I smiled to myself.

I saw more pictures of him on the gallery and then my mind came blank.

_This is…?_

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

I took a deep breath before opening the door that led toward the garden. _Okay, here I go_.

I saw her still sitting. The way I left her, but there was something in her hands that takes her attention. I walked towards her and I was startled by what she was holding. My cell phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I…" She decided to explain but I just smiled at her.

"It's fine." I sat in front of her. She can't see what's inside, anyway.

"Do you know her?" She flashed in front of me the picture of Mikan and me. When we went to the park together.

"Y-You…?" I can't finish my sentence.

"I hacked your phone." She told the truth. "And your four digit pin code is really easy, you know. R-U-K-A."

I just stared at her in disbelief. She was really unlike those other girls. If she was like them, and she saw that, she would be running to my Dad now, telling him that I have a girlfriend.

"Y-You know her?" I checked.

"I think so…" She nodded. "But I can't remember her name…"

"Mikan Sakura."

"Oh, yes." She nodded. "This is her… My best friend."

I burst out laughing.

"Is there something… funny?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Uh… Not really." I composed myself. "It was just a little rude to your best friend to really forget her name."

"Seriously, we live in Japan when I was little. Maybe three to six years old. This girl… kept on bugging me and bugging me that time… Telling that we're best friends and such…"

"So, you're not her best friend?" I concluded.

"Well, we did become closer, anyway." She admitted sheepishly. "I missed her actually. We decided to leave and go to Singapore…"

"Oh, that was so sad…" I frowned.

"A little. Because that girl is a total idiot."

"What?" I was always taken surprised by her.

"Uh, did I just say that?" She smiled now. And it was really warm and comforting. Watching her smile… Her jet black hair shimmered against the sunlight.

She was like a princess…

I laughed. "Well, she's funny." I shrugged.

"Yeah… And I can't even imagine her to find a boyfriend like you…" She stated simply, looking down on the cell phone.

"Y-You knew?" I was yet again – surprised.

She nodded. "You have so many pictures, together… And very sweet."

"Are you…? Going to tell this to my Dad?" I gulped.

"Of course not." She frowned. "I'm not a dork like you."

I felt down by what she said. She's right. I'm a total dork. A douche.

"Just kidding." She smiled and playfully punched my arm and went back to looking at my phone. Her face was slightly flushed? Am I right? "Well, you really are a dork… But… If you really love her, why don't you tell your father? That she's the girl you love?"

"He wouldn't understand."

"He will. He was once your age…" She reasoned.

I didn't argue anymore. I changed the subject. I was too coward to deal with that subject. Right. Too coward. A dork.

**-xXxXx-**

"So, how was she, Ruka?" My Dad asked.

"She's good."

"Well, you told me the exact thing for the past five days…" He demanded a better description from me.

"Well, she's different than them… She's like a princess… She's elegant and beautiful and she's like me…"

"You like her?" My Dad was now fighting his smile. But in the end, he couldn't help it. "You like her!"

"Uh, sort of…?"

My Dad rumbled a laugh. "Now, that's my son!"

I just decided to zip my mouth.

"Do you want to meet other girls this afternoon? Or she's really your type?"

"Uh… I think I'll pass…"

"My little son has grown up…" My Dad sang. "He's now a _man_!" And he chuckled.

"Will you stop it, Dad?" I asked, irritated.

"Okay, okay…" He was too happy.

I wish I didn't tell him…

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

"So, is he fine?" My Dad asked. Like Ruka, my Dad is forceful so I'm not showing him my true emotions.

"Good." I answered, not looking at him. Just reading the magazine in my hands.

"You've said that for the last three gentleman that visited you…" He sighed. "I'm serious…"

I sighed, too. "Well, he's a little dork and funny. But he's kind and a gentleman. Those that visited the last three days weren't a REAL gentleman. They're just for show off, Dad."

He was astonished by what I said… "Did you just…?"

I waited for him to continue. "Say that?"

"Did I…?" I questioned back at him and we both laughed.

Deep inside, I really love my Dad. He wasn't really that forceful, unlike Ruka's Dad who's forcing him to meet five girls a day. Like selling him.

"Wow." He was amused. "For the first time, my lovely girl… My lovely girl said something about a guy! This needs a celebration."

"You. Are. Overreacting. Again." I glared at him. Once he made up his mind, it would be too late to change it.

"Sorry. I'm just kidding, lady." He wiggled his brows at me and when he did that, he looked like Mr. Bean. I laughed.

"So, mind meeting up with him tomorrow?"

"Uh, no. Not really…" I flipped the magazine page that I'm reading.

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

My Dad said that Mr. Imai's daughter, Hotaru, wanted to meet up again, tomorrow. But this time… It will be our chance to go by our own. They will not be there to watch us. I'll pick her up before lunch.

I can't sleep. I was just staring at the ceiling… Whenever I close my eyes, Hotaru's image pops up in my mind… Her violet eyes… Her short black hair… Her cold expression… She was really like me. And she really was like the princess I've been dreaming of…

The problem was this…

I. Already. Have. A. Girlfriend.

Not to mention – My girlfriend _is_ her BEST FRIEND.

I don't know what to do…

My phone hummed. I unlocked it and there were two new messages.

_Is this true? You didn't bug me, last night! :P  
>-Natsume<em>

The other one… My girlfriend.

_I miss you so much, Ruka Nogi. The man of my dreams. :) :)  
>Good morning! :*<br>-Mikan_

Mikan's number was unregistered. I didn't save it because Dad is checking my phone, too. Good thing he left it with me tonight. He entrusted it to me now because he thought I like Hotaru. And I think I do, too.

I deleted the two messages and urged myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyatt Hotel is really an established hotel here in the Philippines, tha's why I DISCLAIMED it. XD But it was only a five-star hotel. Still, it was good.<strong>

**The six-star hotel here in the Philippines is Maxims Hotel. :) It's another great hotel. We did tour around it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Thank you for reading and I hope you had fun.**

**A sorta not-interesting trivia:  
>When I was a sophomore in High School, I always write Fan Fictions in my notebook. (I didn't know that this site exists. :D) And Most of them were Prince of Tennis Fan Fictions. <strong>**ALL OF MY WORKS THERE ENDED UP UNFINISHED. ****Yes, because no one was reading it (I don't let others see my notebook XD). Now that I have some courage to put up my work in the internet, I hope that you guys will read this and have fun. :)**

**Seriously, I love reading your reviews, so keep sending me. Don't forget it. Thanks so much.**

**I don't want this story to end up unfinished, too. Reviews always keeps me working. :)**

**AliOrox – ****aww, thank you. It's good to know that someone loves my writing style. Thanks so much. :***

_**~ LunarChan **_**(Edited as of 08-29-11; 1:07pm)**


	4. My date with My GirlFriend's BestFriend

_**Edited version. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some important notes: This chapter will be focused on HotaRuka. And please, <strong>_**please**_** people, don't get mad at Ruka. XD Blame me. :))**_

* * *

><p><strong>My BestFriend's GirlFriend and The GirlFriend's BestFriend<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**My Date with my Girlfriend's Best Friend**

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

It was a bright and sunny day. I gulped and rang the doorbell. She opened the door and flashed a smile. She was wearing a yellow sundress that matched the sunny day. Her hair looked perfectly combed and was silky through the sun rays. Her eyes – an astonishing pair of amethyst – glowed with bliss. Her smile was still dazzling and I'm feeling lost again – lost in her. I was so mesmerized.

She raised her brow at me. Of course, she was waiting for me to say or do some _gentlemanly act. _Her Dad peeked at the door and I greeted, "Good morning Mr. Imai… Thank you for letting me go out today with your lovely daughter…" I bowed in reverence.

Her father smiled and nodded. "I'm glad about it, too. You take care, huh."

"I will take care of her. I promise." I assured him and he went back inside.

My eyes shifted back to her again and she smiled again. Her smile now was different from yesterday… This was something new… It was like she's holding back yesterday… But now… Her face was bright and all smiley. I smiled and greeted her, too. "Good morning, Miss Imai…"

"G'morning, Mr. Nogi." She bowed slightly.

I held out my hand. "Is your morning lovely, Miss Imai?"

She took my hand. "Yes, it is."

I led the way to my car and opened the passenger door for her. "Thank you," She breathed. I closed the door and went to the driver's seat. I smiled as I got in and closed the car door.

"Where to?"

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her back. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh, not really…"

"Then let's get to feed the lovely Imai to lunch…" I joked and she punched my arm playfully.

"Cut that out." She laughed – and it sounded like wind chimes. "It's creeping me out. You made me look like I'm some kind of a pet."

"Oh, really?" I sarcastically said.

I brought her to one of the famous restaurants here in Singapore. It wasn't crowded this day and I was thankful for that. I opened the door of my car for her to go out.

"You're being unreasonably kind today…" She said in a surprising tone.

"Unreasonably?" I repeated. Why was I being unreasonable?"

She didn't answer my question. We just walked silently inside the restaurant. She picked a seat beside the wall. A private place to eat. The waiter came to our table a minute later after we just sat. He handed us the menu, and I glared at him as I saw him staring at her. He saw my death threat and he stopped. Good.

"I'll just take curry and rice… And mango juice, please." She smiled at the waiter and the waiter blushed a little. I wanted to scrape his cheeks off, so he couldn't blush anymore.

"I'll go with a roasted chicken with rice. Please bring extra gravy… And I'll have iced tea."

"Curry with rice, roasted chicken, mango juice, and iced tea?" He repeated, looking at his list.

"Yes." I replied, irritated.

"Don't you want deserts?" He asked.

I glanced at Hotaru. She looked over the menu again. "A mango crepe…"

"Mango crepe. Got it." He nodded and vanished from our sight.

"That was rude, you know." She was frowning at me. Despite that, she still looked beautiful.

"What was rude?" I asked.

"Sending him death glares…" She chuckled.

"Oh, that." I half-smiled. "That was nothing. Just so he knows that you're already taken…"

"And you're already taken, too…" She said in a grim voice and I was surprised by what she said.

Before I could recover and was about to change the subject – as always – the food came. We busied ourselves with our food. She was eating it slowly and gracefully, really lady-like. Unlike Mikan… But, well… It's not that I'm comparing Mikan and Hotaru. I just noted the differences… I like Mikan in her own way… She's fun to be with…

I can't really break the silence. I don't know what to say after she said that to me…

She's right. This was really wrong.

A date with my girlfriend's best friend.

Every angle seems wrong… And I cursed myself for that. I completely have forgotten about Mikan this morning… She didn't send me a message…

"Stop staring…" She muttered and sighed at me. She almost ate all of her curry while I'm only on to half of my meal.

"Oh, sorry…" I laughed awkwardly… I took another spoonful of rice and sliced a bite-sized chicken.

She started the conversation again. Another curse for myself. I'm a man, and I can't even start a conversation. What a dork, am I.

She asked me about my life… What college degree I finished… I took accountancy and she smiled at that. She thought I was brainy. I'm just average, though…

I asked her about her college degree as well. To my surprise, she's a law graduate. A lawyer. She's passed the bar exam already… She asked me if I already passed the CPA board exam and I did. I took it for two times before passing. She congratulated me and I congratulated her, too.

I asked for the receipt and paid it. She was insisting that she'll pay, but I told her it is okay since I'm a guy. It would really hurt a man's pride to let a girl pay for their meal…

We headed back to my car. I opened the door again for her.

"Thank you," She chirped.

"Welcome," I breathed after I sat on the driver's seat.

"Where now?" She asked.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Hmm…" She thought. "Just sit on the park…"

"Sure." I muttered and started the car.

**-xXxXx-**

I bought us cotton candy and we sat on a bench beside the lake where the ducks were paddling around. There were families on the park and the children were feeding the ducks. There were also lovers on a date.

Do we look like a couple?

_Seriously, what am I thinking? _I scolded myself and grimaced at that.

"Why the sudden frown?" She asked as she let the cotton candy melt in her mouth.

"Nothing, just some random thoughts…" I shrugged. "Oh, what are you saying earlier?"

"Earlier?" She repeated.

"About me… Being unreasonably nice…"

"Oh," She was appalled. "You still remember that?"

"Uh, yeah." I smiled at her. "I was bothered by it."

"Yeah, You're being unreasonable…" She grimaced. "Unreasonably kind."

"What?" I was surprised, and I held back my laughter. I'm the one being unreasonably kind? I can understand if I'm the one being unreasonable… But… Kind? That took me off guard, really. "Why so?"

"Why are you laughing?" she noticed my suppressing of laughter. "Now, I'm really feeling guilty."

I laughed. I can't take it. "Hey, Missy…" I joked. "Why am I the one being kind?"

"Promise me you won't laugh…" She frowned. She's so cute…

"I promise." I composed myself.

"You are being unreasonably kind… Because…" She hesitated. "You don't really have to do this…"

"Do what?"

"You know…" She was embarrassed. "You don't have to do this because my Dad asked you to do so… If you really don't want to go out… with me… It's fine." She tried to smile.

Now, I really feel guilty. She thought I was being unreasonably kind because I'm doing this? She thought I didn't want to do this… I really _am _guilty.

"Don't say that." I scolded her and grimaced. "I am feeling guilty, already… Well, I am already guilty before you said anything…"

"You are?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "It's not like… I don't want to do this… I want to become closer to you, too… But I think that I'm wrong… I should not get close to you… this way…"

I can't say it…

"Well, that's right, though." She pouted. "We are both _guilty_."

"Well, you can say that…" I admitted. "I _am _really really guilty for dating my girlfriend's best friend…"

"And I am guilty for my Dad asking you to hang out with me today…" She shrugged. "And guilty for dating my best friend's boyfriend…"

I didn't comment anymore. We're both feeling sulky so I offered my hand and we strolled around the park. She pointed a big teddy bear and she said, "Oh, that's so cute…"

"Want me to get that for you?"

"Really?" Her eyes lit up and I'm glad that she's happy now. She's too kind. "Will you?"

"Of course, m'lady…" I led her to the dart booth. I fished my wallet from my pocket. "Excuse me, sir…" The storekeeper turned to me. "How much?"

"Three tries for twenty dollars."

I handed him a twenty Singaporean dollar bill and he gave me three darts. I took two steps backward… Concentrating on the dart board… I aimed at the middle and tried to shoot.

"Yaay!" Hotaru sang and her eyes were filled with excitement.

"Do I have to get three _bull's eye_ to get the biggest teddy bear?"

"Yep."

I focused again and shoot the two remaining darts in my hands. I smirked. This was way too easy. I've been playing darts since I was eight.

"Whoa…" the storekeeper rang his bell. "One big teddy for the beautiful lady…"

Hotaru pointed at the yellow-colored one. The storekeeper reached it and gave it to her.

"Thank you," she sounded like singing.

"And one cereal box because it's love season!" The storekeeper chuckled loudly.

Hotaru and I exchanged glances of confusion.

Love season? It's not February yet!

"That was fun!" Hotaru exclaimed hugging her bear. "Thank you so much…"

"My pleasure." I opened my car door for her and she gladly let herself in. "Time for the lady to go home…"

"Yes, please." She mumbled and I sat on the driver's seat, closed the door. Put my seat belt on and started the car.

"Lucky!" She sang.

"Hey, it's not luck…" I complained but it sounded like a joke. "I am playing darts since I was eight."

"No, not that…" She laughed. "The cereal… This is my favorite…"

"Oh," I misunderstood. She let me see the cereal. "HoneyBee Cereal…"

"You, what's your favorite cereal?"

"Uh, Koko Crunch?" I shrugged.

**-xXxXx-**

She turned around to face me. "Thank you. Today was so much fun…" Her dazzling smile lit up her pretty face.

"It's my pleasure. I'm glad you had fun…" I smiled back. "I've had fun as well…"

Her father peeked again at the door.

"Good evening, Mr. Imai…" I bowed.

"Oh, Nogi…" He smiled. "Early, huh? Tha's good."

"Thank you again for letting me go out with your daughter, Mr. Imai…"

He just smiled and disappeared.

"So, b-bye HoneyBee…" I smirked.

"Uh… It's embarrassing…" She pouted. "Bye Koko Crunch!" She stuck out her tongue at me and laughed.

I waved as I get back on my car and drove away.

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

I watched him drove away and after his car disappeared in sight, I went in and closed the door. My heart was thumping a strange broken meter… Was it about to explode? I can feel my face beaming hot…

I like him. This wasn't right. Seriously. I never intended to like him…

This was cheating… Cheating on my best friend… Even though we lost contact with each other… This was still cheating…

Being with his boyfriend…

I can't believe it. I really can't believe myself.

"Hotaru?" My Dad suddenly came in view and saw me with my red face. I immediately looked down.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Is something the matter?" He asked and walked towards me.

"Uh, no. Nothing at all…" I shook my head. "I'm just… flushed."

"Oh, really?" He chuckled. "He is really that good to make my daughter flush, huh?"

"Uh…" I walked towards my room upstairs. "I don't want to talk about it, Dad… It's really… uh… Embarrassing…!"

"Fine…" He rumbled another laugh. "Did he kiss you?"

"No!" I shouted and my face went from scarlet to red.

My Dad was enjoying teasing me. "Okay, okay…" He shrugged and went back to his room.

I sighed as I closed the door of my room.

_Why do you bother me so much? _And why do I care about him? Though, I know that we can't really be together…

He does not like me… I'm just a second option…

_I'm just for FUN…_I grimaced at the thought.

He's here beside me because he misses his girlfriend – my best friend…

He'll leave me one day… He will…

And when that day comes… I will be ready… _I hope._

With this dreadful thought in mind, I sat on my sofa and threw my mini bag on the other end of the sofa…

_Ruka Nogi…_

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

I was really happy today… As soon as I got home, I greeted my Dad cheerfully. He did not bother to ask questions since he saw me energetic today.

I entered my bedroom door and locked it. I slumped to my bed and dialed Natsume's number.

He picked up after the fourth ring. "Oh, Ruka…" He groaned. Seemed like I woke him up. Again.

"Natsume… You won't believe it!"

"What is it… Now?" He grunted again.

"My Dad and I went yesterday to a girl's house…" I waited for him to comment, but he did not. "And I saw her… She was really beautiful! She has short jet black hair that is very silky and smooth against the light! Her eyes were an astonishing pair of purple shades… Her smile was very dazzling!"

"Were you reading a comic book?" He asked. "A manga?"

I chuckled. "No!"

"You saw someone who looks like your ideal girl?"

"Yeah!" I said enthusiastically. "And we did go out today, man! I can't really believe it! She looked so happy today! I'm really happy!"

I heard Natsume grit his teeth on the other end of the line. "Natsume?"

Natsume shouted and I cringed away from my phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed reading.**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(Edited as of 08-29-11; 1:09pm)**


	5. Worrying does nothing

_**Edited version. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter is dedicated to <strong>_**AliOrox **_**and **_**Iminwonderland **_**for they still reviewed the last chapter even though there were certain valid reasons for them to not like it. I really appreciated the thought. I love you both. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>My BestFriend's GirlFriend and The GirlFriend's BestFriend<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"**Worrying does nothing…"**

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

"Good morning everyone!" I greeted loudly on the bus, they all seemed sleepy. "Today is another lovely day here in Seattle! And we are going to the Art Museum!"

I received groans and snorts of uninterested people rather than chills of excitement. "And tomorrow… We are going to the BEACH!"

They all snapped up and squirmed. Great.

Actually, we weren't planning on going to the beach. But since it's come to this point, seemed like we have to. Sumire eyed me. She did not know about the beach thing either. Well, I didn't know, too. Blast this mouth of mine.

"If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask us. I am Mikan Sakura at your service." I smiled.

"Excuse me…" One of them approached me.

"Yes, sir?"

"I was just wondering…"

I raised my brow at him, still smiling.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He blushed.

The guys beside him burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

What a stupid question. Who would ask anyone like that?

She laughed sheepishly. "Um… Yeah, I do."

"Aw, man. Better luck next time, dude."

Her expression then changed to a sad face. And she sat.

Why was she sad? Blame her boyfriend – my best friend.

That girl kept on bugging me and bugging me for two days because Ruka was neither calling, nor texting her. I told her Ruka's not calling me, too. But she just kept on bugging me. I let her see my phone yesterday. She believed me. No messages from Ruka. No missed calls. No received calls. Nothing. She was very sad for the past two days. And what is my best friend doing? Dating another girl!

I gritted my teeth as I looked at the window.

_My phone vibrated and I was awakened. My eyes focused. Ruka. Wow. He called after not telling anything for two days. "Oh, Ruka?" I groaned. I glanced at the alarm clock on the table beside the bed. 6:30am._

"_Natsume, you won't believe it!" He sounded animated. Was he fooling me again? With that tone of his?_

"_What is it… Now?" I groaned. It's too early and I don't think I can sleep again._

"_My Dad and I went yesterday to a girl's house…" He waited for me to speak, but I stayed silent. This guy… "And I saw her… She was really beautiful! She has short jet black hair that is very silky and smooth against the light! Her eyes were an astonishing pair of purple shades… Her smile was very dazzling!"_

"_Were you reading a comic book?" I lay back on my bed. "A manga?"_

_He laughed. "No!"_

"_You saw someone who looks like your ideal girl?"_

"_Yeah!" He remarked happily. "And we did go out today, man! I can't really believe it! She looks so happy today! I'm really happy!"_

_I didn't speak up. I composed myself, though I don't think I can tell him calmly._

"_Natsume?"_

"_Are you an idiot?" I shouted. "First, you pick a girlfriend, and then you date another girl. Are you going insane, Ruka Nogi?"_

_He was silent. I could only hear his breathing._

"_What now, Ruka?" I asked. "Your girlfriend was too sad for the days you weren't even sending her a message. Do you think that's fair?"_

"_Wh – Don't tell me you like her?" He accused._

"_What?" I shrieked. "I don't!"_

"_Then why are you yelling to me about her?" Ruka asked. I can't decipher his tone. I think he's slightly angry for me shouting at him. And he's slightly irritated because I am saying things about his girlfriend like I know everything – though I never had a girlfriend._

"_Look. Ruka." I sighed. "She knows I'm your best friend. And she keeps bugging me always if you called. When we went to a restaurant –"_

"_You both went to a restaurant?" He checked._

"_Hey. That was part of the tour, here." I defended myself. "Ok. So when we, the guests, were in the restaurant… She still kept on bugging me! And she even followed me to the Men's comfort room, Ruka. She really did. She's out of spirits, man. And you. You are dating another girl…"_

"_But th–"_

"_And don't tell me that your father or the girl's father forced you to…" I cut him off. "If you really are forced, you shouldn't sound that happy. The only time I heard your animated voice was when you started dating this frea– I mean, this girl." I almost slipped. I almost said, _freaking girl_._

_He was silent again. He was guilty, I think._

"_Natsume, plea–"_

"_I'm not going to tell her this." I know what he's going to say. "I want you to tell her. Get some courage and tell her what you really feel."_

_I hung up._

I still can't believe my best friend. He was Daddy's boy. And now, he's two-timing. And he did that because he _is _Daddy's boy. What a dork. And I think he still didn't call that annoying girl. The girl was still out of spirits.

The bus stopped and we were outside a white concrete square-ish building. We all got out of the bus and the other tour guide explained and said that there are guides inside the museum blah blah blah…

I got in. I was assigned in the first group and the guide inside the museum lead us… There were many great paintings inside. There were also sculptures of art… I'm not really into art, but it was pretty interesting. I liked to draw when I was a child. It was a very good distraction – like distracting my mind right now. Anyway, why am I worrying about my best friend's relationship? Shouldn't I leave them alone?

I sighed as I followed our group. This business trip was a bore. If Ruka's girlfriend wasn't here – I would've died in boredom. At least, I can tease someone.

A painting caught my eye. And my group left me – rather, they didn't know I was left behind. I couldn't care less. I stared at the painting… There was a boy in the middle and there were two girls on his side… It looked like the boy wanted to go to the girl on his left side, but his hands were twirled with the girl on his right side. Or was it just me? Or the wrong interpretation? I blinked and I saw Ruka's face on the painting with his ever annoying girl friend on the girl on the right side of his.

I blinked again. Their faces were gone in the painting. I am worrying too much. Or should I say, there was nothing to worry for myself that's why I am worrying about others.

"Hey…" I looked behind me.

The ever annoying girlfriend of my best friend. _Speaking of._

"Are you left behind?" She asked, seemingly concerned.

"No." I shifted my eyes back to the painting.

"What are you looking at?" She jumped to my side and eyed the painting. "Hmm… _Adultery_?"

She's reading the description of the painting.

"Look at this painting…" I muttered. She looked at the painting, confused. "It does seem like the boy wanted to go to this girl–" I pointed to the girl at the left side. "But he's tied to this girl…"

She sighed. "Adultery, alright." She shrugged. "I can't believe the guy… She already had someone…"

I stared at her as she spoke.

"The girl never wanted him to leave…" I suddenly said out of the blue. "Look. She's pulling the boy back to him even if the boy's attention was on the other girl…"

"Hmm…" She frowned. "That's complicated."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Whose fault do you think it is?"

"Whose fault?" The ever annoying girlfriend looked at me, quizzically.

"Why did that happen?" I shrugged. "Why the boy liked another instead of just loving his… uh… His girl?"

"Hmm…" She gawked back at the painting. "Maybe it's the boy's fault for falling for somebody. He should be satisfied because he already had a girl… But then, maybe it's also the girl's fault…"

"The girl's fault?"

"Um, yeah. Just guessing." She smiled innocently. "Well, because she let her guy fall for someone else…"

"Right." I mumbled under my breath.

She's giggling. "What are you concerned about this things, huh? Mr. Hyuuga?"

"Nothing." I started to walk away. She's now getting on my nerves. She's beginning to be the ever annoying girlfriend – again.

"Hoho." She laughed sarcastically. "I bet you did that… The _adultery _thing."

I looked back and glared at her. "I. Would. Never."

She's smirking. "Hmm. Not convinced."

I snorted while she followed me. "You should worry about your own life than worry about me. How's Ruka doing?"

She suddenly stopped. And I wish I hadn't asked. Her face fell. Really really fell. She looked like a kid who received nothing on Christmas Day. She shook her head. "Still nothing." She sighed.

I just walked around and she followed me. "Why are you following me?" I asked, irritated.

"Well…" She smiled sheepishly. "I got nothing to do! I'm bored!"

"Are you a dog?" I asked and she laughed. "And your mood swings… I thought you're sad?"

"Worrying will not do anything but steal my happiness." She smiled. "And besides, I trust him. Even though his Dad is forcing her to meet girls… He is not the type to cheat on me, you know?"

My hand balled into fists.

_I'm gonna fuckin' punch Ruka if we see each other again…_

"Weren't you gonna say anything about what I said?" She asked, puzzled.

"What?" I asked back.

"Well, it's just different…" She spoke her thoughts aloud. "You're not annoying today."

"Do you want me to annoy you?" I asked.

"Uh, no." She shrugged. "You just feel different."

I just walked around the museum, with a dog – I mean, with the ever annoying girlfriend following me behind.

"Are you a stalker?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nope." She seemed pleased.

"Tch." I cursed. Why am I so in bad mood today? It's not that I will benefit anything from worrying over their relationship.

"Wha–"

I heard a thud and I looked back. She was on the ground. Slipped – I guess. She was scratching her hip. "Owwiee." She mumbled and winced. I just stared at her and then a grin formed on my face.

"What are you smirking at?" She shrieked. "Won't you help me get up?"

"No." I smirked wider.

"You're no gentleman." Her teeth locked together.

"Nope." I said, popping the _P_.

She glared at me while I just smirk at her.

She did something I didn't think she would do.

Her hands were on her face.

She pretended to cry and of course the people passing by, looked at us – I mean, looked at me like I did that to her.

I gritted my teeth as I walked over to her and offered my hand.

She peeped through her hands and then smirked. She took my hand.

"Better stand up, _Polka Dots_." I chuckled lightly.

She gasped and stood on her feet at once, dusting off her skirt and glaring at me while her face was beaming red. I laughed even more. "You…!" She angrily pointed her finger at me. I removed her finger pointed at me. "You peeked!" She yelled.

Now the strangers scattered all around were gawking at us.

"I didn't." I shook my head. "You let me see it."

I walked away and she was fuming there. I ignored her burning stare on my back and walked back to the bus.

Interesting girl.

Wait? Did I just say she's interesting?

I made a face of disgust as I entered the bus. I'm doomed.

Then out of the blue, Ruka's question echoed on my fried brain.

"_Don't tell me you like her?"_

No freaking way! Of all girls? And…!

I sighed. I'm really tired. I just need some good sleep tonight. My mind is messed up. Seattle is not a good place for me. All this place does is mess up my mind.

"_Worrying will not do anything but steal my happiness."_

Well, sometimes, she can be smart. Right. Worrying does nothing but steal your happiness.

I should definitely not worry about them.

_But I will really punch Ruka, later._

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

I am really grumpy as I made my way back to the bus.

"Hey," Sumire nudged me. "Why the freaky face?"

"The bastard." I muttered. Too angry to speak.

"Oh, the HOT guy."

"I told you already, will you please stop calling him HOT?" I shrieked. "He's a perv."

"A _what_?" She laughed.

"A pervert." I stomped my feet as we get out of the museum. "He peeked in my _undies_."

"What?" She laughed harder. "I think he didn't… I think he just seen it, but it's not his fault."

I groaned. "I don't care how or why… But he still did!"

"You're so immature." She smiled.

"Whatever."

**-xXxXx-**

We went back to the hotel and I let Sumire handle things from then. I went inside to our lockers and immediately looked at my phone. Still no text, email, calls…

Although I said that worrying does nothing, I am really worried.

Speaking of worries, that bastard pervert best friend of my boyfriend was acting a little strange… About the painting…

I shrugged. I'm worrying again. I better send Ruka an encouraging message.

My fingers typed on the keypad and I smiled.

_Think happy thoughts…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I don't think I'll be able to update as fast as I could, this summer.**

**Reason? School. College.**

**UGH. Yeah. But I will manage, don't worry.**

**That's why I made an account on FB where you can reach me and spam my wall like "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT UPDATING, YOU MORON? !"**

**I will respond to you, guys. :)**

**I'll post on your wall, too.**

**Wall to wall conversations are fun. Let's do that. :)**

**Oh, thanks for reading and I hopt you had fun.**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(Edited as of 08-29-11; 1:12pm)**


	6. My First Kiss with my Boyfriend's BF

_**Edited version. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>My BestFriend's GirlFriend and The GirlFriend's BestFriend<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**My First Kiss with My Boyfriend's Best Friend**

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

I groaned as I stood on my toes and carried my brown bag on my shoulders. The sun was shining bright as ever. And how I wish I just kept my mouth shut and did not suggest going to the beach. The salty breeze made me frown. It stings on my nose. There were many people today. Too bad. It was crowded.

Well, the beach would be crowded if today was a sunny day, right?

Ugh. I'm not into beaches. I hate it. Yes. I hate it. I hate the sun. I hate the sand and I hate how it gets stuck in my sandals. I hate the salty breeze. I don't know why. I just hate it. Guess I hate warm places. That's why I went to Seattle.

Sumire hopped out of the bus. Her green hair was shining against the light and she sniffed. Her floral dress was stunning and her hair was in a neat Chinese hairstyle. The one that Chun Li had, if you know her. She wore a red doll shoes that matched the red outlines in her dress. I wonder why's she wearing shoes. Shouldn't sandals or slippers fit in the beach?

"Ah, the sweet smell of the beach."

"EEEWWW." I grunted and that made her look at me.

"Why the face?" She asked and laughed. "The beach is a really good place."

"No." I shook my head. "I'm not the _beachy _type." I frowned.

"You're not WHAT?" Sumire laughed again. "You're not _bitchy_? I don't think so…" She's making weird faces again.

"Hey," I tackled her. "It's not what you think! It's not the _bitch _spelling. It was spelled B-E-A-C-H-Y."

"Who cares?" She muttered and laughed. She took her shades off and strolled away.

She was so carefree.

"Great dress." I heard a guy muttered behind me. "Thanks." I smiled and followed Sumire to our reserved cottages.

After we set everyone's cottages, Sumire got to the shower room and changed already. She's so hyper this day.

'Cause she liked the beach. That's why. She's like the star of this day. And I? Am the loser. Arg. I just hate beaches!

"Hn." I heard a familiar annoying voice and looked back. A certain ruby-eyed guy was biting an apple. The red apple almost has the same color of his eyes.

"What do you want?" I glared at him.

"Nothing." He sat beside me.

"You're annoying me again." I sighed.

"Yeah." He nodded.

I'm getting used to his attitude. I'm not being pissed off, now.

I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked as he took another bite.

He must be really lonely. I pity him.

"What's with that face?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"You're weird."

"I know." I laughed. "You're not the first person to tell me that."

I now get his attitude. He's this annoying because being the son of a father that owns many established hotels, it must've been a huge pressure on him. And the only friend he had is Ruka. Not to mention… I am dating his best friend – and he didn't know anything about me. That's why he was pissing me off that first day. He was just testing me? I think.

"MIKAAAAAN!" I heard Sumire's piercing scream. She switched clothes. She's now wearing green bikini. She stopped when she saw who was sitting beside me. She slowly walked towards us. "S-Sorry… Am I… Interrupting something…?" She gave me a meaningful look.

"No." Both of us said at the same time.

"Of course not." I groaned.

"Why are you still in your dress?" She complained. "Come on. Let's swim together!"

"No." I shook my head. "I don't want tan lines. And I am not a swimmer. I don't know how to swim."

I heard a throaty chuckle beside me and I glared at him automatically. I wish I haven't said that. I wish he hadn't heard that.

"You… Don't know how to swim?" He held back his laughter. "At that… Age?"

"Okay. Fine." I gritted my teeth. "Laugh at me. I don't care."

I turned to my other side.

I take back my words. I don't pity him anymore. He's just an egotistic son of a billionaire. And I don't like him.

"Mikan," Sumire sighed. "Change now. Please." She pleaded.

I looked at my brown dress. It's really cute. Leaf pattern designs all over. It had a yellow belt-like or garter-like form around my tummy. The preggy-look dress. But this looks cute. Not much of the preggy-dress. It matched my brown bag. Another reason why I don't want to change. This dress was one of my favorites.

"I don't wanna." I pouted at her.

"Then, what the hell did you come to the beach for?" Sumire almost shouted and the people passing by turned their heads toward us. Crap.

"Uhh…" I tried to think. "Because I'm a tour guide…?"

"Mikan. You're such a baby." Sumire sighed again. "Come on!" She tugged my arm. "I know you're not the _beachy _type. But please be cooperative."

"Sure. Sure. And. Remember to spell that correct. B-E-A-C-H-Y." Note my sarcasm there.

"Yeah, right."

"Okay, okay. Fine, already." I sighed and weighed my bag on my left shoulder.

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

_What are they talking about? Bitchy? Beachy? _My brows arched automatically at them.

The brunette strolled away, sulking. I was left there with the other tour guide. The green-permed hair. I stood up, about to leave when she approached me. "Excuse me, sir?"

I looked back.

"Are you… T-… You know…" She hesitated.

"What?"

"Are you and Mikan… Going out…?" Her eyes were doubtful with slight of humor.

"No." I answered and snorted. "Impossible."

Her face brightened. What was with her? "Right. Just as I thought…"

I just made my way to my assigned cottage and changed into trunks. Heck. I hate beaches, too. Guys would just swarm around those girls and the girls would think they're so hot. But they've got those _eww _fats. It makes me sick, just thinking about it.

I shook my head, erasing the gross image of that and walked my way around the beach. It was so boring.

I hate to admit it. Yes. It's boring… Without _her_. My best friend's girlfriend.

I sighed. I don't want to worry about them anymore. They're grown up now. They have to solve the problem themselves. And besides, it's not my fault. This was _his _fault, entirely.

But I still felt bad for not telling.

I sat there on the sand, watching as the waves rolled and the children playing with the sand, building castles. I remembered my sister. I wonder how is she…

"Hey, hey," I heard some guys mutter on my back. "Look at that girl…"

I looked back.

My eyes can't move an inch away from her. Her brown hair was tied in a messy bun and as the wind whipped her face, some of the messy hair that was left untied was sprawled all over her face. She brushed it off and she shivered. Her chocolate brown eyes were unsure and somewhat afraid. Her body was – a miracle, I don't think I would say this – sexy. Yes. I didn't notice it until now.

But what she's wearing made me laugh. And that made them look at me – even her. She quickly walked and sat by my side.

"What are you doing here, _polka_?"

"I don't have anywhere to go." She pouted.

"Where is your green-haired friend?"

"I don't know. I think she's playing beach volleyball with the guys." She shrugged.

It was silent that I decided to tease her.

She was wearing a blue polka-dotted print bikini with red outlines. Suits her, though.

"Itchy bitchy teeny weeny blue polka dot bikini…" I sang and laughed.

She smacked my head.

"Ouch." I hissed. "What was that for?"

"Stop teasing me." She hissed back. "Just when I thought you were being kind to me… And that was Itsy bitsy, not itchy bitchy!"

"You pronounce it that way. DUH." I made a face at her. "Second grade English."

She walked away. Flushed and angered. I guess she was angry that's why she's flushed.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

That guy. I don't know why but it made me angry when he teased me about bikinis! I don't wanna wear one! But Sumire insisted that I have to since this is a beach. And… UGH!

I was still in a bad mood. I am. I was. And I think I will be. I don't know what is happening with my boyfriend! And I think that guy has a clue on what's happening. He was acting strange yesterday. But I ignored it. But…! Even though I said worrying will do nothing… I _still _am worrying. And I simply hate it.

I decided to buy a shake and cool my head off. I went on the rocky part of the beach since the sand was getting stuck with my slippers. And I hate it.

I went up and up on the sides of the rocky part of the beach. This was like a mountain. A small one. And I stayed there where no one can see me. Well, they can go up here, but I think everyone was busy enjoying the beach that no one will notice me here. I stared at the sun and it made me dizzy so I laid there and closed my eyes, breathing heavily from the dizziness.

…

…

…

…

My eyes fluttered open. Crap. I've fallen asleep! What time is it, now? I glanced at my left wrist. Right. I didn't wear my watch 'cause we're in a beach. I glanced at the sun. It's nearly setting! How long did I sleep? Three hours?

Damn it. Sumire will be mad at me. Freaking mad at me. I decided to hurry going down this small mountain. The slopes were scary from my point of view. So I might as well hurry going down.

I sighed as I reached the bottom part. "Whew." I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and started to walk back to the cottage when my slipper broke. And the rock was slightly sharp that it cut my left feet slightly.

"Wow." I muttered angrily. "What a lucky day."

I picked up my slippers and walked away, limping. Damn. This is hard. I can't imagine I'd do this!

"Hey, lady." I looked back and saw three guys in trunks staring and smirking at me.

"Are you hurt?" The balding one asked and his face was scary. Full of perverted things, I can see it from his eyes.

"No." I answered harshly and limped away.

The black-skinned guy held my elbow that is holding my broken slippers. "Wait. It's rude to walk away when someone's talking to you."

"I said I'm fine." I groaned and tried to free my elbow. But his grip was strong. And every time my left foot lands on the rocky surface, the pain stings. Did I ever mention I hate blood?

"You don't look fine, honey." The blondie held my chin.

I glared at him. "Let me go."

"Come on," The balding man laughed. "We're just gonna treat your wound."

"I don't want." I snarled.

They are now literally dragging me.

"I said no!" I shouted.

Oh, God. Will this be the end? I still have dreams I need to fulfill! Please! Please! I want to preserve myself! I don't want them to steal this part of me! This is the only gift I can give to my soon-husband to be!

They kept on dragging me but I still refused. Good thing I am still strong to resist.

Please. Please. God. I still want to live.

_Someone…!_

"Let her go." A deep voice behind me hissed. The bad guys looked at me, but hesitated to let me go. "I said, let her go." His voice was threatening. Even I, am afraid. Goose bumps were all over my arms.

My head turned around and saw his ruby eyes scarier than ever. His eyes were fierce and set. Ready to take action any time. I wanted to tell him to go away and I am still pissed about him for teasing me about bikinis. But I can't seem to open my mouth.

He held my right elbow and tugged me. But the other guys didn't let go of me.

"You don't even know her." The balding one snorted. "Get lost, young man. You don't know each other. If you're a passer-by, I'd warn you now. It's not a good thing to piss me off."

"We know each other." He hissed.

"Really?" The black-skinned guy laughed. "I don't believe you. Look! She's not even reacting to you."

I decided to speak up. "I know him." It sounded like a choke. Like I just said that to let them free me. Sounded like a lie.

They laughed. "There could be no way that's true!"

"I'm…" He hesitated. But his eyes were still scary and I'm afraid of looking at it. He looked at me and when he saw me looking at him. He looked away instantly. "I'm her boyfriend."

My eyes widened at that.

"Ohhh," The guys teased. "Prove it."

His eyes were menacing when he stared – I mean, when he glared – at the three punks. Then he held both of my shoulders and made me look at him. My heart was hammering on my chest. It was beating a strange broken meter and my stomach was like in a knot.

Oh my God. I know what he'll do.

_This is wrong. This is wrong. This is really really wrong!_

His face came closer and my heart would explode in my chest. He mouthed the words _I'm sorry_.

Before I got time to react. It was all over.

He pressed his lips into mine and his other hand slid to my waist. The other one was locked on my shoulder. My heart was really thudding audibly and I think he could hear it. My knees would give in, I could feel it, if he wasn't holding me, I think I would fall down.

A tear escaped from my eye. He suddenly let me go and punched the balding man in the jaw. The balding man was thrown to the ground.

"Don't mess up with my _girlfriend_." His voice sounded harsh and he emphasized the word _girlfriend_. "It's not a good thing to piss me off." He mimicked the balding man's voice when he said that.

They were taken aback by what my savior said to them. And I am, too. They cursed and strolled away.

Suddenly, tears came rushing. Why am I crying? Why?

I know all the answers. Yet, I just can't seem to accept it.

He came rushing to me, then. His eyes were worried. I can still see it even though my vision is slightly blurry. "Are you okay?" He asked. His voice really concerned. "What did they do to you? Can you walk?"

I didn't answer. I just sniffed and cried.

"Why are you crying?" He stroked my face and I slapped his hand. He seemed surprise by my reaction. "Wha – why?" His voice was raised one note higher than the usual.

"You…!" I managed to say between my sobs. "That was… That was…"

I slapped him hard on the face. "That was my first kiss!"

I ran away like an idiot. There were so many things on my mind that needed answers. So many questions. So many worries. And he was one of the reasons. He was on top of all my worries.

I sobbed as I ran.

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

I cringed as I touched my cheek where she slapped. What was with that girl? I saved her, yet she would slap me in the face.

My face was like a tomato now, I know. I washed my face with the salty water on the beach.

I didn't know I would do that…

When I was passing by, no not really passing by. I was looking for her. Because she's gone for a long time… And I heard her scream…

Instincts overpowered me. My instincts told me to protect her. To save her. And…

"UGGGH!" I closed my fist on the water. "What have I done?"

I kissed her. I kissed my best friend's girlfriend. My heart squeezed. I felt like a traitor.

_But that was unintentional. I just wanted to save her. That's all. _My mind argued.

I tried to think positive, holding on to that reason and I sighed with relief.

But I have to make things right. Yes. She's going to be angry at me. I know she'd ignore me. I hate people ignoring me. Like what her boyfriend did – and _is _currently doing. Ignoring me. Just because I shouted at him on the phone, he's not calling now.

I tried to think of ways how to approach her on my way back.

My heart was thudding a strange broken meter. _Seriously. What is this?_ I should go to the doctor as soon as possible.

As much as I hated to admit it.

_I've got something for her._

I mean….. _I feel _something_ for her…_ That I shouldn't even have felt – in the first place.

_This is really wrong._

I like her. Yes. And I can't stand to make her mad at me.

And…!

I bit my lip as I saw her with her green-haired friend from afar. Her head was hung low. She's apologizing, I guess.

This should go away. Right. This feeling should go away…

But…

I have to correct my mistakes first. I have to make friends with her again…

And tell her that _that _was unintentional.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**This chapter was very random and very common. XD**

**Thanks for reading, though. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Got nothing to say, actually. I'll just plug groups, instead.**

_**Authors of Gakuen Alice – **_**you'll be able to meet other GA authors. They're very nice and welcoming. You'll not regret joining. They're all crazy and hyper but it's fun like that. :)**

_**FanFiction Buddies – **_**Group created for authors outside of GA. Just created… So there're only few members. But it's nice to meet new people. And… Yeah. Have fun with them.**

**Join us! :)**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

**God bless. :))**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(Edited as of 08-29-11; 1:13pm)**


	7. Traitor

_**Edited Version. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>My BestFriend's GirlFriend and The GirlFriend's BestFriend<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Traitor**

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

"Shit!" I cursed as I got back to our cottage. I let my fury take over me and look what happened to my foot. "Bloody hell."

"MIKAN!" I heard an angry scream and saw Sumire running towards our cottage. "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking all over the beach for you!"

"Uhh… Sorry about that. I climbed the slopes of the mountain on the beach and fell asleep." I laughed sheepishly while she glared at me.

The wind blew and it made me shiver. Sumire put her towel around me.

"Thanks," I murmured and smiled a little. I winced as I set my foot down.

"What happened?"

"I got a cut." I admitted, letting her see my injured foot covered with dried blood and the sands hovering over it. Perfect. It was a sight to see. It was really gross.

Sumire gasped and hurriedly get her first aid kit. "Sit down for a while will you?"

"I'm sorry." I apologized as I sat.

"Yes. I am, too." She heaved a sigh. "Every time we go on tours these past few days, you're always the star, you know?" She laughed bitterly. I don't know what she was implying. "You fell on the fountains… And now, this." She shook her head and sighed.

"I'm really sorry."

"I know." She frowned and started cleaning my wound. "Ever since that handsome, hot guy came…"

I stiffened and she noticed it. I hate how she's so observant at times. Like right now. "Do you like him?"

She suddenly asked.

I stared at her. "Are you crazy? You know how much I hate him."

"Yeah, right." She snorted.

_I hate him._ I hate the way he smirks… How he used me just to get him breakfast… How he teased me about bikinis… How he used to call me _polka dots _now… And how he stole my first kiss!

That arrogant bastard!

I'm reserving my first kiss for my future wedding with Ruka… I didn't even let him kiss me because of that reason! He laughed when I told him that! Because I want every part of myself just for him… and DANG! His best friend ruined it all!

What a good best friend he was, right?

I am mad and pissed and every other term for ANGRY that you can think of.

I also hated myself for letting him kiss me, y'know.

"Hey…" Sumire poked me. "I'm done with your foot already."

"Oh, thank you." I set my foot down. She bandaged it. Good. It doesn't hurt that much anymore.

I stood up and Sumire lectured me.

I lowered my head.

"I like him…" She suddenly blurted out which made me look up.

"Huh?" Was all I could say.

"I like him." She admitted with a smile. "I just like him."

_Is she insane?_ What did she see in that guy?

"I know what you're thinking." She sighed.

"I'm glad you do. I don't have to ask you." I laughed. "I don't care, anyway. It's how you feel." I shrugged.

"Thank you!" She hugged me.

"I can't believe you'll fall in love with the son of the owner of the hotel!" I babbled.

"What?" Her eyes widened and she let me go.

Oops. "What did I say?" I asked.

Did I just say his secret? God. He would kill me.

"You said he's the son of…"

"Ssssh…" I put my hand in her mouth. "Don't. He'll be mad at me. I told him I won't tell anyone. It accidentally slipped out."

She laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing for?"

"You looked really scared."

"Of course, you don't know how annoying he can get." I rolled my eyes.

A throat cleared behind us. We both looked back and saw the so-called son of the hotel owner there. He was now in his plain white polo shirt with short sleeves and in shorts and slippers.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized – to me, obviously.

I looked away. I can't look at him. I can't. I can't.

I don't know why. I'm not this chicken in front of Ruka…

Maybe because of his rash behavior earlier.

"I'm okay." I nodded slightly.

I think he was about to say something, but he just left.

Sumire squealed. "He's so cute!"

I sighed. "I'm going to get changed, 'kay?"

I left her there, dazed. Or dazzled.

I don't really get it why she's a fangirl of that ruby-eyed boy.

He's so irritating.

I threw my bag to my shoulders and dragged my feet to the comfort room to get changed.

**-xXxXx-**

Some days passed and we weren't talking like the way we were before. I forgave him. But it's still embarrassing, you know… I talked to him and he still talked to me… But...

"Mikan," Sumire eyed me. "What are you doing there?"

I'm sitting on the floor in front of my locker, looking absently at my phone.

"Uh, nothing."

"I'm heading home after I go to the CR." She raised her brow at me. "You want to go home together?"

"Uh… No." I shook my head.

"'Kay." She smiled. "Be careful, huh. It's dark, already."

"Yes, thank you." I nodded. "Take care, too."

She waved and disappeared in my sight.

I stared again at my phone. I've been saving money and always doing OT (over time) on my work so I can afford Overseas International Calls.

It's almost a week since he last texted me!

_What is he doing?_ I can't believe he wasn't calling or texting me or his best friend. Though we're still embarrassed about what happened – I'm still nagging Natsume sometimes about Ruka. And I think Natsume's relieved that I'm not bothered by _it_, anymore.

I am bothered. But I'm more bothered with what was happening to Ruka.

I gulped and hoped his phone was in his hands – and not in his Dad's – before pressing the dial key button. My heart was thundering on my chest.

Suddenly, it connected. I smiled and was about to say anything when I heard a voice.

"Hello? Hello? Who is this?"

I hung up. My heart crumpled. It was a girl. A girl answered his phone! Why was his phone with a girl? The girl's voice was slightly familiar…

_Is he settled already with a girl?_ Why didn't he tell me?

I was so mad and sad at the same time. I don't know what to do. I forced back my tears. I don't want anyone to see me crying. They'd just be worried at me, too.

I closed my locker and went out of the locker's room straight into the elevator.

Where am I going? What am I doing?

I bit my lip as I pressed the seventh floor and the elevator's door closed.

"I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry." I mumbled helplessly, a tear escaped from my eye.

The elevator _ding_ed and opened. I rushed my way to his door and rang the doorbell. I really don't know why I'm running to him.

I rang the doorbell again, hoping he's awake.

I can't help it, then… I sobbed.

And then, the door opened. I can't see his reaction when he saw me crying, since my vision was blurred.

The next thing I knew, I was hugging him and I'm soaking his shirt with salty tears. He just patted my back while I cried there.

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

She was crying so much. Crying her eyes out. I think I already know why.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I… I…" She sobbed and can't even get a sentence out of her mouth. She gripped my shirt hard with her fists.

I heard the elevator _ding_ed and footsteps walking this way. Shit. They might think something's going on between me and her. She's still wearing the hotel uniform.

I quickly hugged her and helped her get inside my suite and locked the door. I sighed.

She was still crying. "Nothing's gonna change if you just cry, you know…" She stared at me – no. More like a glare. God, how can she glare while crying? I don't know how she did that.

She looked really helpless and really cute while crying on my shirt.

_This is wrong._ Again.

I lifted her chin up using my right hand. I kept my left hand on her back.

I don't think I'm going to tell her this.

I'm crazy.

I must be.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

My sobs were fading. I'm sleepy. I cried so much.

_Ruka… How can you.. do this to me…?_

He suddenly lifted my chin up. I still can't see clearly his facial expression. But he cleared my tears away with his hands and I can see his face now through my tunneled vision. My eyes were half-closed. I'm so sleepy. Really.

I am always working overtime these few days just to afford the phone call… And Ruka… He…

My hands balled into fists again in his shirt and I felt my lips turn into a frown and my vision was going to be blocked by my tears again.

"Sssshhh…" He wiped my tears away. "I'm sorry about what happened."

That did it. I cried again. I knew it. He knew it all along and he didn't tell me.

They were just the same. Ruka and this guy. They were really best friends!

I punched him while crying. "You… You knew!" I sobbed. "You tricked… ME!"

"No." He defended himself and held both of my hands in one of his. "I didn't trick you. I wanted him to tell you how he feels!"

"No!" I shook my head. "You tricked… ME!"

He suddenly hugged me and I'm crying so much.

_Why is there so much pain?_ Why? Why did it have to be me? Why did Ruka have to hurt me and choose someone over me without even telling me? Why his best friend did trick me? Why?

He suddenly let me go and held my chin up again.

I don't know what happened anymore… I felt something on my face and my eyes squeezed shut.

So did my heart.

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

Her eyes were swollen and half-closed already. I'm really going to punch Ruka for you. I swear, I will.

For the past few days that I stayed here… I realized how Ruka fell for a simple naïve girl…

Because she's caring and sweet. Right. I thought he was exaggerating when he said that to me on the phone… But he wasn't.

And I'm really pissed at him for making this girl cry. Just look at her. How she was so helpless and crying her soul out because of a daddy's boy.

I held her chin up.

I don't think I'm going to do this… Again.

I pressed my lips into hers.

I kissed her and let go of her chin.

Her eyes were wide, unfocused. Finding me. She can't see with the tears in her eyes welling up.

"I'm sorry… And I…" My voice trailed off as she fell unconscious in my left arm that's hugging her.

What a girl.

How can she fall asleep just after I kissed her? I thought she would freaking punch me again. It wouldn't hurt – but it's what I preferred. I wanted her to make me stay away. I don't want to get involved with them again.

I was going to tell her I love her… But she…

Sheesh. Never mind.

I held her and laid her on my bed.

I think I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight.

I closed the bedroom and sighed as I dragged my feet to the couch.

What have I done?

I bit my lip bitterly. I am a traitor.

I forced myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>-SUMIRE SHOUDA-<span>

I saw Mikan rushed to the elevator and closed it. _Where is she going?_ Why was she in a hurry? I was so curios that I waited for the elevator to stop… Seventh floor!

And I followed her there with the other elevator. I pressed the button while tapping my foot.

What was she doing at this late hour?

_Could it be that…? _My thoughts were alarmed.

The elevator _ding_ed, indicating that I'm already at the seventh floor. I walked slowly.

My eyes widened when I caught sight of her skirt and then the door closed and it disappeared. I slowly went in front of that room. 708. I hurried back to the elevator.

Mikan… What awere you doing…?

I ran to the front desk and checked who was currently staying in that room.

_Natsume H. _Right.

H is for Hyuuga. He really was the son of the owner of the hotel.

Why was Mikan in his room? My hands balled into fists. I thought she hated him.

And now… _Why is she in his room?_

My teeth were locked together as I headed towards my house.

_You traitor._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I included Sumire's pint of view here because…**

**I'm not telling! XDD**

**Hahaha.**

**Please don't forget to leave a review. :)**

**Thanks.**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(Edited as of 08-29-11; 1:15pm)**


	8. Coward

_**Edited version. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>My BestFriend's GirlFriend and The BestFriend's GirlFriend<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Coward**

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

I took a deep breath as I skidded around the corner. My eyes squinted as the sun rose into the sky. Jogging early in the morning was quite refreshing. Refreshing for the body. Though my mind was still occupied by every little thing – every little wrong things – I've done in the past few days.

I didn't imagine that just by going to Singapore, things would be so different.

As much as I hated to admit it, the "expect the unexpected" saying is quite true.

But if you expect the unexpected, then it means that you are EXPECTING it. So it becomes the expected. _So, is the expected also the unexpected?_

I sighed. That thought made my head whack, seriously.

I've been a bad guy. I didn't kill anyone. But I killed someone's heart.

I know I'm unfair. Choosing someone when I already have my someone. And then leaving one alone. Now my best friend _is_ also mad at me.

How sick can life get?

Can I blame my father? No. Yes. Maybe. If he hadn't asked me to come with him here, I wouldn't fall for Imai.

But then again, it's not his fault I fell.

It's me. It's my fault.

I am so afraid to even send a message to Natsume. To even call Mik – I mean, my girlfriend. I am such a dork. A dork. A dork. A dork. A dork.

It keeps repeating and repeating inside my head. An echo.

The past two days were actually uneventful. She was busy with work. And I was, too. And I can't even dare to see her again, after the date.

I should break up with Mikan. I should. The day we officially get to Japan, I will buy plane tickets and tell her personally. I will. I will.

I should.

I stopped jogging because I was sweating profusely. The street I stopped has a bookshop and I saw her through the glass window. Her short, jet black hair was shining. She's wearing a mini skirt and a red converse with white shirt. Too casual for a lawyer. I think today was her day off. I immediately ran to the bookstore and crept behind her. I covered her eyes and she dropped the book.

"Guess who." I chuckled. For a moment, I forgot all the other things I have to think. I just wanted to be by her side.

"Should I?" She asked and held my hands that covered her eyes. "Nogi. Remove your hands or I'll arrest you."

"You're not a police officer, woman." But I let go and she dropped her hands and she reached for the book on the floor.

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

I don't want to look back. Afraid I'll be mesmerized again. Though my father said it's my personal choice to be with him, I know he wanted me to end up with Ruka Nogi.

I know I do, too.

It's just so wrong. So wrong.

I can't actually take this on my conscience.

I placed back the book on its shelf and held my breath as I turned around. As I've thought, he was mesmerizing.

His blonde hair was slightly wet due to sweat, and his smiling face was like a child's face that had seen the sun for the first time.

_Am I like that to him?_ The sun?

Keeps his day bright?

I wanted to be. That thought was so tempting. I wanted to be _his_. For him to be _mine_. But everything was just so wrong. Every angle you look at it.

He raised his brow at me. I wonder what my face expression was.

And then, he sighed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "For every problem I caused you."

"You better be." I sighed, too and walked towards the door.

I don't think I'm gonna buy a book anymore.

I walked ahead of him, not minding him following me.

"So," He started. "Are you hungry or something?"

"Sure," I nodded and my eyes glued to the Starbucks on the other side of the street.

He chuckled or coughed? It seemed like a laugh to me. "Come on," He gripped my elbows and we trolled at the other side of the street safely, with him still tugging on my elbow.

I remembered what my father said, _A true gentleman holds the elbow of a lady._

I guess that's true then. And I guess a real gentleman can be a dork, too.

I laughed lightly at the thought.

"What's the joke?" He asked and I just shrugged.

**-xXxXx-**

"So what's up with the case you're on?" He asked as he drank his coffee.

"Uh. Fine." I sipped, not looking at him.

Actually, I took this week on leave because I wanted to rest. I just told him I had some cases to attend to because it would be wrong to meet up with him. So wrong. So wrong.

But here I am. With him. Alone. Like on a date.

Silence lasted like forever 'til he excused himself to go to the comfort room. I just nodded.

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

I went to the comfort room and tried to calm and cool myself.

How can a guy not think of something to say?

How? How?

I groaned.

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

He was taking his time, I guess.

And then his phone went crazy, vibrating on the table with his ringing tone, _Two is better than One_.

I wanted to wait for him to come back. I thought it will be just a missed call, but no. It rang like forever and my ears were pestered by the tune, plus… The customers around that's looking at me and the phone in front of me that's vibrating and singing.

Should I wait for him to go back? Should I bring it to him? But that would be embarrassing. Knocking on the guys' bathroom. Ugh.

I decided to just answer it and I'll tell it later to him.

I picked his Samsung phone carefully and flipped it open. The number was unregistered and its country code was different. My forehead creased and I clicked the answer key. "Hello?" Silence. "Hello?" Deafening silence. "Who is this?"

And then, the caller hung up on me.

And my heart was beating like crazy. It was her. It was _her_!

And… And… And…

I bit my lip and calmed myself down. I was nearly hyperventilating.

From my guess, she's mad – and sad.

A wrong move. _I should've just waited for him!_

But it's useless to regret it now. I just have to tell him about it.

And as if on cue, Ruka came back with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry 'bout that." He laughed nervously while I just stared at him. He stared back. "What?"

"I… I…" I stuttered. Why can't I say it?

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked nervously at her. She looked like she was traumatized.

"N-No." She shook her head and bit her lower lip.

"Then what?"

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Someone called." She bit her lip again. "I answered it because you're taking your time on the comfort room… And it might be important…"

Only one thought crossed my mind. _She called._

"And… The number was unregistered… And… The caller hung up… On me." She stated and her eyes were slightly blurry.

She was going to cry. Oh no.

"Hey hey." I held her hand. "It's okay."

"No it's not." Tears came rushing down her cheeks. "It's not. This is wrong. But we're still doing this. We shouldn't be even together right now. And look what I've done! I messed up your relationship. It was all my fault."

"No." I pressed my lips together. "No. It's not your fault. Don't stress yourself needlessly."

She looked at me and her eyes were welling up with tears again. I brushed it away.

"Right." She said, her voice trembling. "It's not my fault."

I smiled a little.

"It is your fault." Her tone hurts. It hurt a lot. Because it _is_ true. Because I was a coward. A dork.

"I know," I choked, unable to finish.

"'Cause you're a coward, spoiled, rich kid."

She walked out of the café and left me there, staring at nothingness. And it seemed like eternity before I moved.

**-xXxXx-**

"Please tell her I'm so sorry." I grimaced.

Her father also frowned at me and he sighed. "I will, Nogi. I don't know why, but she's not talking to me and she's not letting me enter her room."

"I am so sorry. It's my fault." I apologized, though it will do nothing.

"I know you're deeply sorry, son." He patted my shoulder. "I hope everything will be fine tomorrow."

"I hope so, too."

He excused himself and went in and I said bye and left.

'_Cause you're a coward, spoiled, rich kid…!_ What she said echoed on my fried brain like a broken CD.

I am. And that's what makes me feel guilt all over.

* * *

><p><strong>V^.^V<strong>

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

I groaned as I flipped myself over the soft bed. My eyes won't open and at first, I thought I'd gone blind.

_Wait. _I sat up too quickly and I felt dizzy. I scratched my eyes open and saw a different but familiar room – different because this room wasn't mine, I was supposed to wake up at my own small rented apartment; and familiar because it was _his _room.

_What happened last night? _I tried to remember but I can't. All I can remember was fragments of it. Of course, I remember my unfaithful boyfriend, or should I even call him as MY?

I shook my head and that same time, the door opened.

"Oh, you're awake." He was munching a cheesecake that he held on his left side.

I instantly covered my chest with my arms and he was choked and I laughed at him.

"What?" He asked when he recovered. "You think I raped you?" He let out a dark laugh. "Like hell I would. You're not even sexy." And he turned his back on me.

"Wait." I saw myself still dressed in my uniform. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to go down and get yourself ready for another day, _Polka_." He remarked.

Oh, crap. Yeah.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Yes. I looked like I just woken up. I glanced at my wristwatch which says 8:30am. I can still go back to my apartment and change clothes.

"I'm sorry for sleeping on your bed." I apologized. I know he slept on the couch because one of the pillows was there.

He shrugged. "I don't mind, _Polka._"

"Thank you," I bowed. "Oh, and don't call me _Polka_." I gave him a glare before I went out of his room.

The joking aura vanished and all I can think of was him.

I wanted to cry. But no. it would be worthless for someone like him. Someone who would cheat on his girlfriend.

I went down and slipped fast to the lockers, when someone touched my shoulders creepily. I looked back. "S-Sumire! You scared me there!"

Her face was like she's going to kill me for a second. But then she smiled widely. "Hey there!"

"Uh, hey." I mumbled awkwardly and turned my back on her, getting my things."

* * *

><p><span>-SUMIRE SHOUDA-<span>

"Where were you last night?" I asked bluntly and she stiffened for a second and continued with what she was doing.

"Uh… Errands." She lied.

Errands. Errands? Errands? !

Hah. Errand your face! Who would sleep on a customer's suite because of an errand?

You little bitch.

There was no point in getting information out of her now, so I just left the room and went to the front desk with my brows still meeting at the center.

**-xXxXx-**

"Hey, the owner of the hotel is here!" I heard my co-worker say. "He wants us to go back, near the kitchen. A meeting, I suppose."

An idea clicked, then.

_Oh. _A meeting, huh.

I smirked.

I followed them to the room near the kitchen. It was an impressive gathering. His father looked like him – but not _that _much alike.

He smiled and clapped and got our attention. And he blabbered on and on 'til he introduced his son, Natsume Hyuuga. And some of my co-workers were like, "I knew it!" and "Oh, my! I served him yesterday! I can't believe it!" some squeals, "He's so hot!"

I rolled my eyes. They're so pathetic. I glanced at Mikan who was nervously standing there. Her uniform wasn't neat and was wrinkled a little. Because it was still her uniform yesterday! She looked like she'd storm out of the room as soon as we're dismissed.

Hah. Like I'm allowing that to happen.

Wait for it, Mikan.

This could be the biggest event of your life. Just wait, watch, and be surprised.

As soon as we were dismissed, she ran out and I waited 'til no one's talking to Natsume's dad and I approached him.

"Excuse me, sir." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Yes?"

"There're things I need to ask and clarify with you, sir." I asked. I wanted to talk to him privately. His son – his adorable son – was watching us talk. "About the rules and regulations here, and some suggestions, maybe."

He nodded. "Sure, go on ahead."

I whispered. "Actually, sir. It's a little bit _sensitive_. And I wanted it to be a private talk."

He raised his brow at me but nodded and went out and motioned for me to follow.

Here it comes. The biggest, and will be the best scene ever.

And Mikan will be the star.

I smirked evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I will be publishing a new short story if this fic reaches one hundred reviews.**

**Here's a short preview of it:**

"Mikan, it's time to go." My Mom patted my shoulder and I looked up and nodded.  
>I gave my friends a hug and waved off.<br>I instantly went to the deck and waved a final bye to my friends.  
>I know this isn't the end. This is just the beginning.<br>The beginning of my new life.  
>And I will leave every bad memory here.<br>I will face tomorrow with confidence for I know that it will be much brighter than yesterday's was.  
>Yes, it will be.<br>And believe me, I will move on, Natsume Hyuuga. Just you wait and see.  
>This will be the start of something new.<br>New me, better me.  
>I smiled as the ship honked, signaling us that it will leave the deck. The wind blew and my Mom grabbed me to go get something to eat at the dining hall.<p>

**Is it good? Hihi. That's the preview I have for now. The title... Can't be revealed for now. XD But if you're friends with me on FB, maybe you already saw that I posted this on a note, but with different previews. XD Hihi. LOL. But I deleted the note there. :D**

**Oh, and by the way, they are having this event called****ALICE FICTION AWARDS.**

**Stories published from January-June2011 can be nominated. Except that you can't nominate your own story.**

**For more infos, visit my profile. The links are there. :)**

**Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks.**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(Edited as of 08-29-11; 1:18pm)**


	9. Everything's so Wrong

_**Edited version. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>My BestFriend's GirlFriend and The BestFriend's GirlFriend<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Everything's so Wrong**

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

I saw that green-haired friend of _Polka _whisper something to my Dad. What was she up to? I know it was something fishy. My Dad nodded and mumbled something and they both went out of the room, leaving me and some other attendants of the hotel. I quickly stood up and went out, too.

Now that they know that I'm his son, special treatment coming on its way. Expect that.

I made my way to the front desk and saw some of their crew bow their heads or smile at me.

Just as I thought.

They asked me if everything's fine, and I said ,yes.

Everything was so perfect.

Or so I thought.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

I gathered my things again in my locker and prepared myself to head home before our manager sees me. Crap. I'd be fired if that happens…

Really.

Everything was so horrible.

Yeah. Believe it. I mean it.

Everything's so horrible that nothing more could go wrong, because every negative feelings or emotions were within me.

So nothing more could go wrong.

Or so I thought.

"H-Hey, you've been called by Mr. Hyuuga." Someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hyuuga? Hyuuga… who?" I asked, a little bit confused.

"What? !" He was shocked by my reaction. "You don't know Mr. Hyuuga? !"

"No, what I mean is… Which? The son? Or the… y'know… The Owner…"

"The President." His lips were pressed into a line. "And I don't think he's happy."

"What?"

"He wants to see you badly. Now." He remarked.

_What did I do?_

"Follow me." He gestured and I gulped before I nodded.

_What is this feeling…?_

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

"Sir, your father told me to tell you to wait for him at the front desk." A hotel crew interrupted my thoughts as I was sitting comfortably on the sofa.

"Oh," I nodded. "Okay."

I got up and followed him. Then, she came out with her face worried and when our eyes met, we both know what my Dad wanted with us.

All of a sudden, the door opened and banged loudly and my father came out with his nose flaring and his eyes glaring at us both. I saw her green-haired friend at my father's back and she quickly strolled towards another wall and hid there, while still looking at us. That bitch. What did he tell my father? I bet everything she told him wasn't true.

"So, Miss Sakura, isn't it?" My father raised his brow at her and she nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"I heard you were having… secret affairs with my son…?" He eyed her meaningfully and the crowd around us gasped.

"What? !" I was the one to react. She was just frozen.

"Huh?" Was all she said.

"And don't try to deny it." My father's tone was filled with superiority.

"I don't – I'm not." She murmured, loss of words.

"Now, she says." My Dad snorted. "One of the hoteliers saw you went inside of my son's suite last night… And you didn't come out 'til next morning… Wasn't that right?"

"Wait." I interrupted and my Dad glared at me.

Seriously, he believed what that creep told her? Oh, man. _This is just…_ ridiculous!

"N-No." She shook her head. "I just came to tell him something… And… I… I…"

"You what?" My Dad yelled. "Why can't you speak up?"

Damn it. Damn it, really. And damn that green-permed friend of hers. Or should I even call her that?

"You're guilty, huh." My dad fumed.

"Dad." I groaned.

"That's why you can't speak up." He half-smiled. "And look. I know that you hoteliers know that business is business. Work is work. You cannot mix love life with work."

"Dad."

"And what did you do?" His hands were in the air – forming an exaggerated movement. "You broke our rules. And to even sleep at my son's suite! Ha!"

"Dad!" I yelled.

"What?" He turned to me.

"It's not what you think it is!"

"Then, tell me. Enlighten me, Mr. Hyuuga. The heir of my company." He made it sound like I'm a bad guy. "Do you think you deserve to be my son? With what you did? Hah. You're not a good example yourself!"

"Just please stop pointing fingers and stop accusing!" I groaned.

He held his hands on his chest and waited for me to speak. "Okay. So she had a problem. A big one. And I'm the only one who can help her."

"Hah." My Dad fumed again. "Help her with what? Offering your services? Offering your stud services?"

I cringed and so did she.

"No!" I yelled.

"That's it." My Dad glared at me and then turned to point fingers at her. "You… You are fired! Pack all of your things and never… Never return here. UNDERSTAND?"

"Y-Yes, sir." She bit her lip and nodded, looking down and sheepishly went to the door with her things at her side.

"You don't understand, Dad." I tried to explain, again. Though I know he won't listen.

"You are the one who don't understand, son." My Dad rolled his eyes. "What do you know about love? You do not know anything."

That did it. I glared at him and my fists balled.

This was the first time I felt so strongly for someone else – aside from myself and my family except my Dad.

This was the first time that I worried about someone so much. Sure, I worry about Ruka, too. But this time it's different. I cared – for a girl.

A girl. A simple-minded, naïve girl.

And it's really different than what my Dad is thinking.

And that girl's heart is broken… Again.

Losing her love. And now, losing her work as well. And I can't bear to look at her in the eye if we see each other again next time.

"You're the one who doesn't know a thing about love." I continued glaring at my father. It had no effect. "You forced my sister to marry someone she doesn't like! That's why she left! She left us – no. She left you! Because you don't understand a thing about love!"

"Natsume…" my Dad started. "I am doing this for your sake. Don't make me be the bad one here. I did everything for our family!"

"You did. You did? Ha! You did!" I exploded. "Mother did. Not you. But what did you do?"

He didn't speak up.

"You divorced her." I said. "And now, who's the one who don't understand anything about love?"

"Why Natsume Hyuuga?" My Dad smiled a threatening smiled. "Do you love her?" He pointed to Sakura who stiffened and stopped walking.

I bit my lip and glared at him. He was smiling – no. Smirking.

I don't want to say this… But…

"I do." I looked straight into my father's eyes. "I do love her, Dad."

She suddenly looked back at us, her eyes filled with tears and she turned around again and started walking slowly.

"You don't, Natsume." My Dad shook his head. "You are going to love someone dignified. You are my son. You're going to love someone of high status in the society."

My jaw locked. She was crying because her boyfriend left her because of what his Dad said. Because his boyfriend's Dad wants him to marry someone of high status in the society. And it's happening to me, too.

And…

"No." I said strongly. "It's _her_. She's the one I love. And don't butt in."

The auburn-haired girl ran away and called for a cab, hopped in crying.

"She doesn't love you Natsume." My dad _tsk_ed.

"Shut up. Go away." I turned my back at him as I walk out of the hotel, feeling all the stares and murmurs behind me.

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck life!

**-xXxXx-**

I tried to find her. Days went by. I defied my Father. It felt good somehow. But I know I can't defy him. He will come looking for me. He will make me do what he wanted.

And I won't obey him.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked back. I saw the evil green-haired girl and I ignored her.

"How mean." She pouted. "Ignoring me."

"You tell me I'm mean. When I'm not the one who accused someone of doing something someone never did." I turned around. "Huh? Now who's mean?"

And because of this ugly girl that I can't find her. I can't.

Dang it.

"Should we call this 'someone' as Mikan Sakura, then?" She raised her brow. "Hey, I didn't do anything. I just asked your father if it is possible that one of us, hotel crews, fell in love with his son – which is you – and did slept in your room… and I guess he got angry."

"Leave me alone." I hissed and stormed away angrily.

"Wait." She followed me, still.

"I said leave me alone."

"Just what the hell did you see in that girl? She's nothing pretty. And she's two-timing you. She's with this blonde guy for the past weeks, but the blonde guy disappeared like thin air, and she just shrugged when I asked her about it."

"She's not two-timing." I gritted my teeth. It was her boyfriend that is two-timing. "Just go away."

"She's a bitch." And my fury peaked.

I turned around, glared at her, and slapped her hard.

I guess I slapped her too hard because she fell in the floor, and I left her.

* * *

><p><span>-SUMIRE SHOUDA-<span>

"Ouch." I winced as I held my cheek that's flaming red with his slap. Why did I have to get this slap?

"Hey," someone tapped my shoulder. "You okay?"

"I guess." I frowned and stood up.

Everything was so wrong. And it's all because of…

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

_Me._

Why? Why did it have to be me? Of all the people here on earth, why did I have to experience all these painful feelings.

I wanna die. I wanna die. I wished I wasn't been born.

Then, Ru – he could've been happy with whoever he was with… And Natsume wouldn't be involved. And he wouldn't say those things just to save me. He wouldn't.

I held the knife harder and pointed it…

When I saw my cell phone glowed.

* * *

><p><strong>V^.^V<strong>

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

My phone glowed and I saw Hotaru's message.

_I'm seeing you tomorrow. My Father wants to talk with you and your father. I'm still mad at you. But I want my Father to be happy._

_-Hotaru_

She's still mad at me. And I don't know if I can see her tomorrow without a shame.

My Dad knew all about this, I guess. He was grumpy when I got home. But he never mentioned a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>V^.^V<strong>

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

My fingers trembled as I typed in my message.

_I'm going back to Japan. Please wait for me… Thank you. Lots of presents for you both._

_-Mikan_

And sent it to Anna and Nonoko. That cost a fortune. Two international text messages. But it's fine. Than going to my own broken home.

I put down the knife and started preparing my things.

Okay, I admitted. I wanna kill myself. But it won't solve a thing. And I can't.

I just can't point it to my heart.

I hate blood. I just do.

And I imagine myself filled with it scattered on the floor for the next minutes just makes me shudder.

Shooing those thoughts away, I went to my computer as I booked myself a flight to Japan. God. Things will be different tomorrow.

And I'm going to leave every bad memory here. I swear.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a review. :)**

**Thanks.**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(Edited as of 08-29-11; 1:20pm)**


	10. Japan, Here We Come

_**Edited version. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is dedicated to x X x . romance . x X x .<br>I put here your suggestion. :) I love it. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>My BestFriend's GirlFriend and The GirlFriend's BestFriend<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Japan, Here We Come!**

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

"Will you please act normal, son?" My Dad hissed silently at me.

"Y-Yeah, sure." I nodded. You know I was getting chills all over me like this will be the first time I'll meet her. But it was just because of my own selfish, cowardly nature. This was my entire fault why she's mad… And why another soul was broken.

I am so selfish. I only think of my own good.

The door opened, breaking my reverie, and there entered her Dad, smiling at the both of us, and _her_.

She smiled a little at my Dad and nodded one sharp nod before taking her seat beside her Dad. Mr. Imai smiled at me – but his eyes reflected something. Doubt.

Doubt that we're okay. I doubt that, too.

But then again, better get this over with.

I have two choices. First, break up with Hotaru, tell my Dad I have a girlfriend and tell Hotaru I'm so sorry for every little thing I did that hurt her. Second, I could be my Dad's pet and will follow everything he'll say to me and make him happy. Break up with Mikan, tell her I'm really sorry. Apologize to Natsume, too.

Hotaru and I both wanted to make our Dads happy.

I made up my mind. It seemed that option number two is the best choice I could grasp, for now.

My Dad and her Dad blabbered on and on and I actually can't remember everything they said 'til one word echoed throughout my entire being like it was the loudest word I've ever heard.

"…engagement." My Dad nodded.

_W-What?_ This fast? We're going to get engaged?

Hotaru looked up at her Dad and smiled – it was sickening to watch. It wasn't the smile that she had the moment I got her the teddy bear. It was the smile… Of the first time we met. Like she was hiding all her emotions.

Sealing up all her emotions just for everyone around her to be happy. I really adore this person, I wanted to hug her and tell her don't stress herself about the things she doesn't have to worry about.

_She's brave._ And I also have to be.

_I made up my mind now. I'm going to be responsible for every wrong action that I did. I'm going to do the right thing._

I love her now, and it would hurt me to see her suffer like this because of me.

I didn't know that the only thing they were waiting for was my reply because I was busy staring at her. She stared back at me, too. And her stare was like a dead man's stare. Seeing nothing. A blind man.

I nodded, loss of words. "I love her, Dad."

And my Dad smiled wide. I know if there were only the two of us, he would playfully punch me on the arms and would tell me, _That's my son!_

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

Did I hear it right? I have to check my ears.

"I love her, and it's not because my Dad wanted me to do so." He explained further, his eyes seeing through me. "The moment I saw her, I thought, she's like me. A bird that wanted to get out of the cage. Her smile that doesn't even express happiness… It broke my heart. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to tell her how much she's loved. How much my life wouldn't be perfect without her. I know I did some painful things to her, and I regret every little bit of it. I'm not saying these things just because I wanted her to forgive me…" His eyes shifted to my Dad. "I wanted everything to be okay and I can't bear to get engaged with her if she's angry at me…"

He smiled, and then his smile turned into a frown. "So, no." He shook his head. "I won't accept the engagement unless I hear it from her. Unless she says she really wants to. Unless it comes from her mouth that she did want to get engaged with me, and I wanted the reason not to be her father. I wanted the reason to be me… I know I'm so selfish, asking this of her. But I wanted to be sure… that she'll not regret this thing."

His words cut deep. Like there's a knife inserted into me. I couldn't dare to move myself. Like I was paralyzed.

His Dad looked like he's going to rip his head off, but he then stared at me again. His blue eyes were deep, and I wanted to touch his cheeks and tell him I want him, too.

"I've done many things in life that I regretted… And I can't turn back time just to correct them. I have to correct them in the near future. And that meant I wasted time. Because I was enjoying doing something wrong… I thought it was okay…" He continued. "But I don't want you to experience those things… I don't want you to regret… I can accept the fact that you hate me. Just say so. Don't hold it in, anymore."

That means that's the end of his speech.

They all looked at me, hopefully. Even my father squeezed my hand under the table and I glanced at him. His expression was hurt. That I kept everything for myself just to make him feel better.

I sucked in a deep breath. "I hate you. You're a coward, spoiled, rich kid…"

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

Those words rang throughout me like it's a broken CD – again. This time, it hurt me more, because her tone showed more emotions.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't love you."

My eyes almost popped out of my socket.

" I do love you, too, you fool." She muttered and almost smiled. "You – being a dork – is what makes you cute, but sometimes, you have to take courage in accepting the consequences of what you've done. And then again, I wasn't the one supposed to be telling you this, because this will be the first time I'm going to speak out for myself. And maybe that's why fate handed you to me. I know that was a corny thing to say…" She flushed, which was rare. "But I just can't seem to find words… I'm really sorry that I've been mad at you – for no particular reason. And even if I do have my reason, it's a little bit... Embarrassing. And… you taught me a lot of things… Like to be myself."

"Thank you." She looked at my Dad, then at me, and then at her Dad. "I love him, Dad."

Silence lasted for a minute 'til my Dad chuckled. "Then, what are we all waiting for?"

His Dad hugged her. "That was the first time I heard you say a whole paragraph, sweetheart." She flushed, once more.

She looked my way and smiled. Her true smile. It was the most colorful smile I had seen my entire life.

"It's settled then, we'll be off to Japan tomorrow!"

"Japan, here we come!" Hotaru's Dad cheered and laughed.

Wait. What? Tomorrow? That fast?

Oh, well. After I'll be back to Japan, I'll tell my father I had some business to attend to at Seattle and I will tell her everything.

The right thing that I should have done before.

Before I knew it, tomorrow was here, and was slapping me in the face. Both our Dads booked for an emergency flight. Though this situation wasn't really an emergency.

I rested my head on the airplane's seat and looked out at the window, then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>V^.^V<strong>

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

After almost a week of asking for her house, here I am in front of her apartment. At last. Really. At long last.

I composed myself and rang the doorbell.

I was expecting her high voice to yell, "Coming!" but no. Silence lasted. I tried again. Maybe she's asleep… I tried ringing again.

"Excuse me, dear…" I heard a raspy, old voice behind me and I looked behind. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded. "I believe this is her rented apartment."

"Who?"

"Mikan Sakura."

"Oh, the girl with the brown wavy hair?" She checked.

"Yeah, that's right!" I felt hope, for once.

But that hope vanished once I heard what she said next.

"She left early yesterday…" She put her hand on her chin. "Said she's going back home…"

"Home?" I asked. "Where?"

"Japan?" She shrugged a little bit. "I don't know, but whenever I pass by her apartment and she gives me something to eat, I can hear her watching Japanese movies…"

"Oh," I nodded.

"Oh, and she left me one thing." Her hands went to her pocket. "Here."

She handed me a small envelope. "What is it?"

"She said that if anyone finds her, I have to give it to that person…" She smiled. "This was the only thanks I can give her for being so nice to me and for giving me something to eat for almost three years."

"Thank you." I muttered and walked away.

I wonder what this says… I quickly opened the envelope and blinked.

_This letter…_

* * *

><p><strong>V^.^V<strong>

**JAPAN!**

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

"Sweetheart, wake up…" I heard my Dad's faint voice and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Mmm?" I asked.

"We're finally here." He murmured. "Japan."

My eyes fluttered open and glanced at the window beside me. _It's nice to be back home._

I glanced at the opposite side and I saw Ruka was also staring outside the window.

I can't believe it. Everything happened so fast. It was like a blurry TV, 'til he came and fixed it. Fixed _me_.

And I am so glad I met him.

"Please wear your seat belt for we are about to land Japan International Airport. This is San Seto, your flight attendant with Yano Narugami, the head pilot. Thank you for riding with us, we hope you enjoyed your trip and we hope to see you again soon."

I yawned quietly and stretched my arms out.

Home, at last. Japan…

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

The airport was fully loaded today. I wonder why. We got our bags and headed out. At the far exit, I saw a brown-haired wavy girl – exactly like Mikan. Her back was turned to me so I really can't see. I narrowed my eyes and looked clearly. _She really does look like Mikan._

"Hey," Hotaru poked my arm. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah." I nodded and my gaze landed on the other exit again. But the girl with the brown wavy hair was gone. "I guess I'm seeing things."

I really thought I saw her. Maybe my conscience is hunting me… I should book a flight tomorrow morning. _But what will I tell my Dad?_

I'll tell it later. After we got settled on our own homes.

_Ah, it's good to be back._

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

"MIKAAAAAAAAANNNN!" I heard Anna's piercing scream and I laughed.

"We missed you so much!" Nonoko hugged me very tight.

I giggled. "I miss you both, too!" I smiled at them and they returned my warm smile.

"Come on, let's go home…" Anna reached for my hand carry bag while Nonoko grabbed my backpack.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Anything for you, Mikan-chan!" Anna smiled.

I am so very lucky to have great friends like them! They smile like there're no problems…

Smile…

"_You should smile a lot…" He forced my lips to smile._

"_No." I continued to pout._

_He _tsk_ed. "Smile! It's the second best thing you could do with your lips."_

"_Second best thing?" I raise my brow at him and he snickered._

"_The best thing you could do with those lips is to kiss mine."_

_I laughed and so he did. "You little…!" I grabbed his head and playfully tousled his hair._

UGH. Why on earth at this moment should memories with my unfaithful boy – no, I mean – unfaithful ex-boyfriend should enter my mind.

Go away! Go away you creepy thoughts!

"Mikan-chan?" A worried voice.

"Oh, what?" I realized that I was standing on the airport with my hands on the air, like shooing something that wasn't even there. I laughed sheepishly. "I guess we better get going…"

"Uh-huh." Nonoko nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>V^.^V<strong>

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

"I'm really sorry, sir." The girl frowned at me. "I can't book your flight. Your credit card has been closed."

"Oh." I muttered and bit my lip as I fished out my ATM and handed it to her. "Use this, please."

"Yes, sir." She handed me back my credit card and carefully got my ATM.

Sheesh. I can't imagine my Dad would even close all my credit cards. Good thing I got my savings. But I won't hold for long with my savings only.

Shit. Damn it.

"Thank you, sir." Your flight is…"

**-xXxXx-**

Damn it. That flight almost cost a fortune. Because it was an emergency flight.

I opened my phone as I sit on the chair at the boarding area. I should text him. Ignoring my best friend forever will accomplish nothing.

_I'm going back to Japan. You should head home, soon, too. I have something to give you. A punch from me and a letter.  
>-Natsume<em>

And clicked _send_.

As I remembered the letter, it was like it weighed almost ten pounds from my back pocket and I sighed.

_Ruka,  
>I love you. You know I really do. But I have to leave you. Maybe you found someone who's better than me – someone who can meet all your needs, but despite all of it, I knew you loved me. And I was happy.<br>I can't ask anything more, actually. You are a great man. Go be happy and do what you think is right.  
>But I can't bear to see you. It would hurt me so much. There will be a time where I can see you and we'll be able to smile like the old days, but not now. I am sorry for not telling you this personally.<br>I know you're happy and you have to be.  
>Remember what you told me? Choose what you think is right and where you can be happy.<br>And you did. Don't worry. You did the right thing.  
>Thank you for everything. I will cherish them, forever.<br>I know you're going to tell me this soon, but I'm going to tell you now.  
>I'm breaking up with you.<br>-M.S.  
>P.S.: I'm giving you the ring back. I can't throw it away; it'll be a waste of money if I did. I can't sell it, because it has our names on it. Thank you. And I hope you for the best.<em>

Inside the white envelope was a silver ring – not fancy much. There were engraved initials of M.S.N.

Meaning Mikan S. Nogi

I felt a stab on my chest as I read that, actually. Things got really crazy. I hope by going back to Japan, everything will be resolved…

**-xXxXx-**

Right. I have no place to stay to. I don't actually want to do this. I don't really.

But I have no choice. As soon as I was at the airport I called _her_. Yes. I called my sister. I actually don't want to ask her to let me stay. But…

Thinking about this is making me whack.

I rang the doorbell and it opened on the third ring. And there stood my sister, with her nightgown and shower cap with face mask on. UGH.

She smiled and her eyes looked like it might pop out any moment. I expected what she'll do next. She'll hug me and squish me and kiss me like she never saw me the other month.

And she did. Right. _I am a freaking genius._

"Come in, Nattie!" And she likes to call me nicknames. She called her husband. "Youi? Youichi! Nattie's here!"

My older sister – Aoi Hyuuga.

And sometimes, I do hate her. Like I wanted to strangle her and never let her go. Like right now. She's asking me why I was here. And I don't know what to tell her. If I tell her it's about a girl, she would bug me all day long, asking who that girl may be.

UGH. Girls are so…..!

Irritating.

_And I guess there were exceptions to those girls, though. _My brain suggested which made me smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some important notes: Yes, I made Aoi to be Natsume's older sister since all of the fictions I've read so far – Aoi was Natsume's little sister. Just to be different and unique. :)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Yaay! Yaay! I was so happy when I finished this... I hope you guys are not angry at Ruka anymore. He's innocent! Blame me! XD**

**Haha. The question is what will happen now to them on JAPAN? !**

**Hahaha. :) I wanna keep you on the edge of your seat, guys. XD Actually, I was having a hard time at this PLOTLINE on my mind. I kept arguing with myself. XD**

**Maybe i'll feature why Mikan's angry with her Mom next chappie. Hihi.**

**I really don't know. I'm having a writer's block. O.O And I don't know how to deal with it. I guess I just have to leave it to my imagination. ;)**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you had fun reading.**

**Please leave a review and make me happy!**

**I love you all and thank you for the powerful 93 reviews. :)**

**I'm closer to my goal! :)**

**Thank you again.**

**Loves,**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(Edited as of 08-29-11; 6:42pm)**


	11. Best Friend's Reunion

**This Chapter is dedicated to my anonymous reviewer, **_**Ikki**_**.  
>Ikki-san, whoever and wherever you are, thank you so much. Your review made my day. Really did. And I was so happy that you think highly of my fan made fiction. With all my heart, I do thank you. :)<strong>

**I love you. ;)**

**This was for **_**you**_**. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>My BestFriend's GirlFriend and The GirlFriend's BestFriend<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Best Friend's Reunion**

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

I slumped on my bed and sighed deeply. Now, how can I tell my father that I will go to Seattle because I have to break up with my girlfriend?

I should lie. I can't tell him the truth. He would be freaking mad at me. I mean, even though I did agree to the engagement, he would still...

I sighed again. I felt my pocket vibrate for the third time now.

Grunting, I slid it off of my pocket and saw four messages.

Two from Hotaru.

_We got home safely.  
>- Hotaru<em>

_Dad said you have to come here the next next day because he wanted to talk to you. My Dad can get really crazy sometimes.  
>- Hotaru<em>

That second message made me laugh. I can imagine Hotaru saying that while rolling her eyes.

That was too Hotaru.

The other one was from Natsume. It made me get up and sat on my bed. He sent me a message.

My fingers were trembling as I clicked _open._

_I'm going back to Japan. You should head home, soon, too. I have something to give you. A punch from me and a letter.  
>-Natsume<em>

I blinked twice. I knew it. He was still mad at me. I can't blame him, though. Everything was my fault. And I should take responsibility. A true man never runs away from his responsibility. Under the name of Nogi, I should take responsibility.

I gulped before I responded.

_I'm so sorry, Natsume. I tried to run away from everything. But now, I'm ready to face her and tell her I'm sorry. And I'm back in Japan. Sorry.  
>And what's with the letter?<br>- Ruka_

The fourth one was from the one I was never expecting.

_Mikan._

Her number was still unregistered.

_Thank you for everything. Goodbye. God bless.  
>- Mikan<em>

Those three sentences were enough to make my heart squeeze. It wasn't squeezing because I was heartbroken. I'm sure that I love Hotaru. It was squeezing because of what I've done. I had hurt her. And…

_What would I tell her? _I bit my lip.

In the end, I didn't reply. There goes my cowardly self again. But I just can't bear to reply right now.

I lay back on my bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering how my life would have been if I hadn't met either one of them.

Would it turn out badly? Or happy ever after?

Closing my eyes shut, images flooded my mind 'til I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here." I sighed and smiled as I sat at their sofa. They let my luggage down on the floor and I immediately opened the bag and got my presents for them. "Here. For you, Anna… And for you, Nonoko."

That was a shirt from Seattle with its famous museum imprinted on it. I also bought some keychains and bags for them.

They both smiled widely and thanked me.

"That's nothing." I laughed a little. "Nothing compared to the hospitality you're both giving me right now. I needed a place to stay… And since I got no work…" I sighed. "Please let me stay here 'til I could work somewhere and I can afford to rent my own apartment."

Anna laughed. "Sure, Mikan. As long as you like."

"We only have two rooms here. But Anna suggested that we'll stay together in one room and let the other one be yours, since we thought you needed to adjust…"

"That was too thoughtful." I stood up and hugged them both.

**-xXxXx-**

Oh, yeah. Starting from scratch.

Good thing Anna and Nonoko bought a newspaper today. I could search a job here.

I scanned the classified ads section and encircled some jobs that I would like to apply to.

I sighed. Having no home was bad enough. Having no work was worse.

_And losing the one you love was the worst of all. _Another sigh.

I quickly got my laptop and shoved away the newspapers on my desk and began to renew my _resume._

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

I skipped my sister's interrogation by reasoning that I wanted to sleep. She pouted and tried to bug me but I rolled my eyes on her and told her I will tell her tomorrow.

But what the hell am I going to tell her?

I locked the door as I entered their spare room – for me. Since my sister really wanted me to stay with them. I just refused. And that's why she's so happy that I decided to stay here for weeks.

She just didn't know that I'm on a pinch because of Dad. If she will know, I bet she'll be freaking mad at Dad.

I tossed my phone on the bed and brushed my teeth, looking at myself in the mirror.

After brushing my teeth, I almost jumped to the bed and was glad that I can now sleep, when my cellular phone beeped.

Flipping it open, I was appalled to see who it was.

My best friend.

Wow. So after all the commotion, he has now the guts to reply to me.

_I'm so sorry, Natsume. I tried to run away from everything. But now, I'm ready to face her and tell her I'm sorry. And I'm back in Japan. Sorry.  
>And what's with the letter?<br>- Ruka_

That made me stare at my phone for like five minutes. So now he admitted that he ran away like a scaredy-cat.

Exhaling gusts of air from my mouth, I quickly fumbled on the keypad of my phone.

_Meet me tomorrow at 11am at the Tokyo Mall. Starbucks.  
>- Natsume<em>

I wanted to add 'No chickening out.' but decided not to and clicked _send_.

At least he did admit his mistakes…

At the very least.

**-xXxXx-**

I was walking towards the meeting place and I saw him already. His slender frame and blonde hair was outstanding. He could easily get your attention just by standing outside the Starbucks Coffee Shop.

He turned my way and he seemed suddenly nervous. Like I really would punch him.

I stopped in front of him.

"H-Hi." He awkwardly greeted.

"'Lo." I greeted back. "Let's go." And walked ahead of him.

"Where to?"

"Park."

"A date?" He kid.

"Right." I snorted and laughed lightly and so did he.

My best friend was now back. He was back to his old self. And he matured, I guess. He was better than the last time I saw him. He learned a lot from his trip to Singapore.

When we reached the park, I stopped and sat on a bench. He sat beside me, with friendly space. It would be gross to find two handsome guys sitting together too close.

_Ew._

"Natsume?"

"You're a big idiot, you know." I began.

"I know." He nodded and grimaced. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't tell that to me." I sighed. "Tell that to _her_."

"I was actually planning to go to Seattle next week." He admitted. "I just can't go this week because Hotaru's Dad wanted to talk to me."

"Don't go. Your efforts will be wasted."

"Huh?" He asked and his forehead creased. "W-What? Are you saying that I shouldn't clear things up with her?" His tone now was meaningful. "You like her?"

I didn't answer.

"I knew it." He almost snapped back at me. "I knew it. You _do _like her."

"I do." I admitted. "But that was beside the point."

He glared at me.

"I do like her. But I didn't do anything to make her hate you." I defended. "I'm not that stupid to stoop down to that level."

He still stared at me like he was an overprotective father.

"What?"

"Nothing." He smiled.

_Is this guy nuts? _And I thought he did mature a little.

"I just wanted you to tell the truth to me." He smiled again. "I'm not jealous or whatsoever. I just wanted to make things right, now… And why are you telling me not to go to Seattle?"

I fished out the letter and handed it to him. His face was still confused. "Just read what's inside."

He nodded and opened the envelope and watched him go pale as he read what was inside the letter.

He saw the ring which he gave her and almost crumpled it to his fist.

"H-How…?" He trailed off, speechless.

I sighed before clipping into sentences what happened to me on Seattle. "One night, she came to my room, crying her eyes out. I don't know why. But I guessed it was you. She missed you so much that time and she fell asleep. Next morning, someone saw her get out from my room – I think. And to imagine that _that _person was her friend that would betray her and tell my Dad something that didn't even happen. That friend of hers told my Dad that we're having secret affairs, though there's really nothing going on between us… and so she was fired… By my Dad."

He was staring at me like I'm an alien from outer space.

I decided to continue. "That was the last time I saw her. I tried to find her. And when I found her rented apartment, she was gone. An old lady gave that letter to me. Mikan told that old lady to give that letter to someone who finds her."

"Oh," He blinked. "So… Where was she now?"

"That…" I sighed. "I don't know."

Silence lasted around three minutes ''til we shared our experiences on our business trips.

In the end, we both agreed to find her.

_I will definitely find you…_

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

My stomach growled and I sighed.

_I am starving to death._

Seriously, almost three hours of walking and riding the trains just to pass my resume to some hotels and travel agencies…

Definitely tiring.

I saw a known fastfood chain, McDonald's, and decided to buy. Even just a burger. Just to satisfy this hunger.

I went in and grunted when I saw the line was long. I decided to not buy and just go find some other fastfood chain. I, passed some bookstores and shops, and boutiques 'til I found this grilled burger mini food chain on the side of the street. There were only two people buying and I instantly decided to buy one.

"One cheese burger, please." I quickly opened my bag and my wallet to pay the man selling the burgers.

"One burger." I heard a voice behind me and I looked back.

Her raven locks hung almost to her shoulders and she was trying to get her money out of her small purse. She wore a violet coat with black blouse inside and blue jeans with black converse.

_She looks familiar._

She raised her head up and paid the seller and I gasped as I saw her amethyst eyes.

"H-Hotaru!"

She suddenly looked at me and was surprised, too. "M-Mikan?"

"Y-Yeah!" I blurted out. I was too happy to see my best friend again! "I missed you so much!"

"Uh, yeah." She tried to smile. I wonder what's wrong with her.

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

My insides were nagging me to tell her something. To apologize. To tell her everything. But I was tongue-tied.

I can't utter a word out.

"Miss, your cheese burger."

"Oh," She looked too happy. "Thank you." She took a bite from it and glanced at her watch. "Oh, my!"

I should tell her. I should tell her. I should tell her.

"Look at the time!" She mumbled while eating. "Sorry, gotta go!"

She hugged me a little and dashed away, leaving a speechless me, behind.

"Miss, your burger."

I wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

_I can't imagine I would see her again! _I thought as I munched on my cheese burger. _She looked prettier than before… And really elegant, too._

I gripped my folder and envelope on my left arm tightly.

Sheesh. Applying for work really does make me hungry.

_Oh my God! I am such an idiot! Why didn't I ask for her number?_

I stomped on the road which made some passerby's look at me.

Oops. Scandalous me.

Oh, right. Even If I did ask for her number, my phone was dead. I tossed it on the floor and it bounced around my room six times.

To really forget everything.

I will go buy myself a cheap one.

The traffic lights signaled us that we can now walk across the road, and that was when I saw him.

His blonde hair stood out among everyone else. I quickly walked across, hoping that he wouldn't notice me.

Unfortunately, he did.

_Of all the places to meet._

* * *

><p><strong>To answer one's question:<strong>

_**Crimson-Midnight-Moon –**_** Mikan and Ruka weren't engaged here. You know how boyfriend and girlfriend give stuffs to each other? It was like that here in the Philippines. They give rings, even though they're just "in a relationship", but not yet married. XD**

**Yeah. So, that was just a gift for Mikan. :)**

**I actually shouldn't tell you this. XD I should actually include this in the story. Oh, well. 8)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Yaay! Finished another chapter. I just thought that I should update since it's holiday and it's long long weekend for me. :)**

**There! Another cliffhanger! I was actually on a writer's block with this story, but sometimes, good ideas just pops on my mind. XD**

**And this just popped on my mind, too. This "REUNION" thing. XD**

**Yeah. Midterm exams will be a few days away, and I should be reviewing, actually. -.-**

**I just can't resist updating and editing all of the chapters here. XD So the only chapter left unedited was this chapter.**

**Thanks and I hope you had fun reading.**

**Don't forget to leave a review and make me the happiest girl here. Thanks.**

**I love you all. :)**

**Oh, and I posted my gift fic for you, guys. Go to my profile and read it. "BLACKMAILED LOVE LETTER" was its title. :)**

**The first chapter was dedicated to my 100th reviewer, **_**pwenie**_**. ;)**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(08-30-11)**


	12. Fate with Jobs

**This chapter is for **_**daa3fan. **_**I actually wanted to dedicate the last last chapter to you. I just forget to put it. XD So, yeah. This was for you.**

**I love your reviews. It makes me smile. Especially when you said that Ruka doesn't deserve a punch. He deserves A CHOKE. XD And I laughed when I read what's the meaning of that choke. Hahaha. I really laughed in front of my computer that time and my sister thought I'd gone crazy.**

**Oh, well.**

**I like your CIEL smile and CIEL wink. XD With the DEVIOUS CIEL! XDD  
>Hahahaha. I simply love and adore your reviews. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My BestFriend's GirlFriend and The GirlFriend's BestFriend<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Fate with Jobs**

* * *

><p><span>-HOTARU IMAI-<span>

I quickly fumbled on the keypad of my phone.

_I saw Mikan, Ruka._

I bit my lip and dragged my feet to the train station with this heavy feeling on my chest.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

_Of all the places to meet._

I groaned as I saw him widen his eyes and smile like he had seen his lost baby. He stopped crossing the road and he hugged me when we reached the sidewalk.

"Mikan-chan! I missed you so much, honey!" He squealed.

"Narumi-sensei..." I groaned.

Why do I have to meet him here? I am running late for my job interview. He wouldn't let me go, I know.

Narumi-sensei stopped hugging me and I sighed.

"I have to go." I began.

"No!" He replied with his puppy-frown. "When did you come back? It's been forever since I last saw you! I heard you moved to Seattle!"

"Uh, just last night." I mumbled awkwardly. "I moved back here."

"Really? That's great! Let's celebrate today!"

"I'll be late for my job interview." I reasoned.

"Oh," His eyes sparkled. "You're looking for a job?"

Uh-oh. I wonder what's on his mind. But then again, I'm scared to know what was on his mind.

"Uh... Yeah."

"Come on!" He tugged my arm.

"W-Where?"

"I have a very big and great job for you!"

"What kind of job?"

He suddenly stopped walking and eyed me. I felt self-conscious by his stare.

"What is it, sensei?"

"Modeling." He smiled widely.

"Right." I snorted. "Like I would freaking accept. No way! I don't know how to model and pose!"

"Yes, you would accept." Narumi-sensei argued. "Oh, come on. I'm here to teach you how to!"

"No. Please no. Sensei, no." I shook my head hard.

"Yes, Mikan, yes!" Narumi-sensei rolled his eyes and jumped a little like a kid that was too excited for Christmas to come.

I glanced at my watch. Great. I am so dead. I am late.

"What are you applying for?"

"Front desk officer."

He sighed. "That job won't earn you money. It'll make you tired all day, waiting and dealing with people. And your salary is low!"

"It's what I want." I actually wanted to be a tour guide, but I can't, right now. I just moved back to Japan.

"But, dear..." He argued again. "The times have changed! The prices increased! And the salary is still low... But when you model, you just have to smile and pose, and let them take pictures of you. And BOOM!" He clapped his hands. "Instant cash!"

_That's what's wrong, though. I don't know if I can still smile._

I sighed. "Fine."

I decided to let this modeling gibberish be my temporary work. Until I could rent myself an apartment, I will stop this and look for a suitable job for me.

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

"You're no fair, Nattie!" My sister greeted me with her puppy-dog eyes as soon as I got home.

"What's with that face?" I sighed.

Youichi laughed at us. They're married for almost two years now and they still haven't got a baby. That's why she's pestering me. She doesn't have anyone to play with her. What a good older sister. But I still love her, despite all of that.

"You didn't tell me why you're staying with us!" She _hmp_ed and looked away. "You usually avoid staying here, and now, you came with your own two feet! That was new!"

"I know." I admitted.

My brother-in-law sipped at his coffee. He's a fashion designer.

I sat in front of my sister's husband – or my brother-in-law. It was so off to call him that. I just wanted to call him by his true name. Youichi.

"Why, Nattie?" She shook my shoulders. "Tell meeeeee!"

Oh, what a nagger she was.

I sighed. "Fine, I will tell you."

I chipped in what happened with my tour in Seattle as Dad's undercover and I thought she'd be surprised and mad at Dad. But, no. She wasn't even mad.

"He never changed." That's what she said. I was surprised.

"He never changed?" She can sense the annoyance on my tone.

"Yes." Her mellow laugh filled the kitchen. "He was like that when I told him I love Youi."

I glanced at Youichi and smiled encouragingly at me.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Hmm..." My sister smiled and her eyes turned bright. I don't like this. Seriously.

I don't like the way she smile right now. There's something on her mind that I know, it would be better to not ask her about it.

"So you're looking for a girl..." She deduced. Drat that brain of hers.

I don't have any money with me, so I guess my sister could help me. "Yeah," I admitted.

"I'll help you." She smiled.

I knew it. "What do you want in return?" I asked forwardly. I know how my sister's mind works. She'll be asking me something.

"You don't have a job right now, right? Since you defied Dad...?"

"Right."

"Work with me." She giggled.

"What kind of work?" I think I'm not going to like what she's going to say next.

"Modeling."

Right. I am a genius.

"No way." I stood up and was ready to leave the dining room. I heard Youichi laughed and my older sister tugged my arm.

"No!" She tried to stop me from leaving. "Natsume, please. I need a male model. You'd be perfect!"

"I said NO." Chagrin washed out through me. She's being a pest again.

"That's your payment for staying here..." She suddenly blurted out. Oh, how unfair she was. "If I know... All your credit cards were closed by Dad... And I don't think your savings will hold you for a month long..."

She was so freaking annoying and unfair.

"Fine." I grumbled. "You are so..." I tousled her hair. "Unfair."

I decided to let my sister have her fun for now. It's not that I can do anything about it.

I sighed as she let go of me and I went back inside my room and closed the door shut. Wondering what had gotten into me to actually accept being a model for her.

_This is ridiculous. _Had the world gone mad?

* * *

><p><span>-RUKA NOGI-<span>

I met her at the train and she instantly rushed to me as she saw me. She held my shirt and never let it go.

I hugged her. She was stressing herself again.

"I... I saw her, Ruka..." Her fists clutched my shirt tightly. "But I can't tell her... I was tongue-tied. I was..."

"It's okay." I soothed her. "It's not your responsibility to tell her. It's my responsibility."

"But still..."

"Sssshhh." I smiled warmly at her. "Everything will be fine."

She sighed and let me go. "R-Right."

**-xXxXx-**

I slumped to my soft bed and decided to tell Natsume that Hotaru saw Mikan.

Staring at the ceiling, hoping... Hoping that Natsume will find her. And then I can tell her I'm sorry. For everything I've done.

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

_My fiancée saw her, Natsume. She saw her near Kyoto. Near the train station.  
>- Ruka<em>

My eyes widened at Ruka's message. His fiancée saw her. Saw her. Saw Mikan Sakura near Kyoto.

I immediately grabbed my jacket and was going to the front door when my sister blocked my way.

"Move, please." I sighed. This early in the morning. Your sister pestering you. What a good day to start with.

"I will. But..." She giggled. "See you later." And yanked me to kiss my cheek.

She waved and strolled back to their bedroom. Sheesh.

I wiped away her kiss and went straight to the train station.

**-xXxXx-**

I was looking for her everywhere near the train station. I called Ruka and he said (that her fiancée told him) that she looked like she was looking for a job, maybe.

I gripped her photo in my hands and sighed. I asked almost every shop I walked into. They haven't seen her. I stared at the photo again. This was one of the photos when she and Ruka dated.

Her auburn hair was fanning wildly due to the whipping wind and her smile was priceless. It was the dazzling smile I had seen her smile when Ruka was on my phone; when she pushed me to the fountain. Not a fake smile. Not made up. A smile of true happiness.

I want to know where she lives.

Giving up, I dialed my sister's number. I know, right. I have to call her for the modeling. If it was my personal choice, I wouldn't have agreed to this.

She answered after the eighth ring. She must be too busy to answer the phone.

"Yes?" Her voice came out as a whisper.

"Where the hell is that damned place I have to go?" I asked.

She laughed lightly and I can hear the camera shutter sound on the background. "Um..." She spoke louder, not to me. "Wait. Move sideways. Yes. More to her side. Yes, that's right." And then turned back to me. "I'll text you, okay? Go here as soon as possible. The fashion show will start later in the evening."

"Fashion show?" I gritted through my teeth. We didn't have that kind of agreement. I didn't agree to be on a fashion show.

"Yes, now bye." And she hung up.

"Great." I growled unimpressively and my stomach echoed my growl.

Might as well eat before going there.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

_Ruby Fashions. _I read the big printed name on top of the gigantic building I'm now in front of.

"Mikan-chan..." Narumi-sensei's voice was now impatient.

"Coming." I muttered under my breath as I followed him at the front door of the building.

It was like a hotel inside. It has a reception desk and the two girls there were beautiful.

"Welcome back, Narumi-san." They greeted.

Narumi-sensei just smiled back at them. "Mikan..."

"Y-Yes," I nodded and followed him to the elevator.

Narumi-sensei never spoke on the elevator. That was new. I thought he'd go blabber on and on about this modeling thing. But, no. He was silent 'til we reached the seventh floor and we went inside a room with the sign _Narumi _outside it.

The room was spacious. It was like the receiving room inside a suite. And then we entered another room. Oh, no.

This room was full of beauty products and some things that were associated with aesthetics. It was like a barbershop inside. There was a high chair in front of the mirror. And the table in front of the mirror was filled with make-ups and some sort of things I don't recognize. There was hair dryer, hair blower, straightening iron and curling iron. It really was like inside a barbershop. There was even a sink for the hair, when you dyed it.

"Now," Narumi-sensei smiled. "Let's begin."

I gulped and nodded. "Yeah."

He called two of his staffs to help him makeover me. The other one was working at my hair while the other one was working at my hand. Narumi-sensei was doing my makeup.

No. This just feels wrong.

After almost two hours of them – working over me – finally! Finally, it's done.

I looked in the mirror and I was relieved when I still recognized myself. It was still me. I thought Narumi-sensei was trying to make me look like Lady Gaga, which sucks if he did. [**A/N: **I don't hate Lady Gaga. No offense to her fans. Sorry.]

My face looked really smooth. The pink on my cheeks looked natural. The eye liner he used was just right for my eye size. It looked animated. My hair was curled at the ends which looked really elegant. The black with white striped dress they gave me fitted me perfectly. But what's wrong is the stilettos.

UGH. I don't think I can walk right with these high heels on.

I looked hopelessly at it.

"It's okay," Narumi-sensei smiled. "I'll teach you how to walk."

I nodded. This modeling part really will bring the worst side of me –out.

First, I don't wear fitted dresses. Second, I don't wear makeup. Third, I hate heels. Fourth, I can't walk in front of so many people who were just waiting for me to trip or do something humiliating on front of them.

Oh, well.

**-xXxXx-**

Narumi-sensei brought us to the backstage of the hall where the fashion show will be held.

I narrowed my eyes as I adjusted to the dim yellow lights.

_He looks familiar. _That raven-haired guy not too far away. He really looked someone I know.

I pushed my way through the crowd of the models and tapped his shoulder and was surprised when he looked back.

_I never thought I'd see him again._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I FOOLED YOU GUYS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You thought it was RUKA, right? :)))**

**Heehee. So, I should really take a break on writing. But when I got nothing to do here, all I do is just mope up and cry over my problems and that's why I decided to just write.**

**Thank you for those who adviced me. I really appreciated the thought. What you all said, it makes sense.**

**But I really hope it'll work out in the end. I just need some time to assure myself and to stay calm. I've been going paranoid lately. When I remember the "school incidemt" thing, my heart would beat faster and my breath will come out as gasps. Yes. Paranoid indeed.**

**That's why I'm very lucky to have my friends, because they always cheer me up. But deep inside, I was still worrying. I know. * Sigh ***

**I wasn't the type of person to tell others that I'm not fine, knowing that it would worry them. I keep everything to myself. -.- But I do tell them my problems, sometimes. When I can't just keep it.**

**I sounded like ranting there.**

**Oh, well. Life goes on.**

**Please leave a review. I'm having trouble with my next update. XD I realized that I will feature Mikan's Mom later, when she and Natsume... Ok. That's enough for a spoiler. I know now how to end this. And it wasn't that good of an ending. But i'm sure it'll be a happy ending. I think this will end on a few chapters or so. Maybe on chapter20.**

**Review. Thanks. :)**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(09-10-11)**


	13. The Promise

**This chapter is dedicated to both of my virtual sisters, Keiko Sakura and Sayuri – or **_**Keiko-chan **_**and **_**Sayu-chan**_**. :3**

**I know Sayu-chan is not reading this, but... Oh, well. XD**

**I love you both. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>My BestFriend's GirlFriend and The GirlFriend's BestFriend<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**The Promise**

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

My sister was personally doing something on my face – putting some random chemicals that I don't even know what they are for – in front of the mirror in her luxurious room in this building when someone knocked on the heavy wooden door.

"Yes?" My sister answered.

"This is Andou, Ma'am."

"Oh, come in." My sis answered again and moved back to my face.

I glanced at the door when someone stepped in and my face broke into a smile as I saw who it was. "Tsubasa." I smirked and my sister angled my face back to her.

"I'm not yet done." She fumed.

I groaned unimpressively and Tsubasa snickered.

Tsubasa chatted with my sister about some things in the modeling fashion show that will be held this evening.

"Don't think that I could see Natsume here," He teased.

"Me either." I frowned. "This would definitely be the last place on earth I would want to go to."

"But you're here." He rumbled a laugh.

"And it sucks." I rolled my eyes and my sister demanded for my attention. She wanted to get this over with. And I do, too.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

My mind was blank just from seeing him and I can't utter something smart to say.

He chuckled. "Surprised, ne, Mikan-chan?"

I blinked. "Tsubasa!" And hugged him tight.

Tsubasa Andou – my childhood best friend. They moved away from Tokyo when we were just little kids, eight years old, to be exact.

"I didn't know you moved back here!" I smiled widely at him. "And look at you – a model. Wow!"

He rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't be here if you're not a model yourself, eh?"

I giggled. "I guess so."

"Looking great, huh." His eyes swept up from head to toe and I felt so self-conscious and I punched him playfully.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Why?" He snickered.

"You're like a lecherous old man. Ew." I made a disgusting face at him and he laughed.

"Ladies and gentleman," We heard someone announced at the microphone and everybody on the backstage fell silent. "We now present you, the beauties of Ruby Fashions!"

A random rhythmic music was being played on the background and I felt so nervous.

Tsubasa tapped my shoulder. "Bye," He waved. "See you later." And disappeared from my sight.

I sighed as I dragged my feet to the line of girl models and Narumi placed me to be the very last. I don't know whether to think that he's so very considerate or to think that he made me do the very hard job. To be the finale. Gah. That Narumi-sensei.

My mind was too far away to even notice the flow of the fashion show 'til I was the one to walk on the stage.

Chagrin washed out through me as I saw the flashing cameras around. Despite that, I raised my chin up high and walked like how Narumi-sensei taught me. Stopping on some places on the stage with the marked 'X' on the floor and tossing my hair back. Smiling like there's no tomorrow.

God, I could make a million out of this job if I keep on acting like this.

I was walking back to the backstage when I saw the final male model. It made me stop for a second and that second was enough to make his eyes zoom to me. We stared at each other for almost two seconds before I forced my frozen feet to walk on like I never saw him.

_God, why now?_

Why am I meeting back old people? Frst, there's Hotaru – not that I don't want to see her. Then there's Narumi-sensei. Add up Tsubasa. And then...

My ex-boyfriend's best friend: Natsume Hyuuga.

_Is this my unlucky day?_

**-xXxXx-**

"Hey," Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked back.

"Oh, hey yourself." I snickered.

After the fashion show, I changed back to my clothes and went down to this building's cafeteria to grab something to eat. Narumi-sensei gave me the money. I insisted that I'll pay it myself, but he's just so stubborn. I was munching on French fries and the burger was still on my tray.

"Want some?" I asked him and he grabbed some fries on his hands.

"Thanks," Tsubasa murmured and shoved the fries inside his mouth. "Hmm... How's life right now?"

"Unlucky," I groaned.

"Ooh, why?" He chuckled.

"I moved to Seattle, right?" He nodded. "I was stable at my work there for three years. An incident happened and I was..."

"Fired." He finished the sentence for me. Tsubasa really knows me.

I smiled grim at him. "Yeah. And I've got no choice. I wanted to forget about all that... I decided to move back here."

"Oh," He grabbed another fry. "It must be too hard on you."

_Like you would actually know. _I wanted to say, but decided to just stay silent.

"But is that the right solution?"

"Huh?" I asked and quirked my brow at him.

"I mean, is running away and not facing the problem the only solution for that whatever-incident-that-caused-you-to-move back?"

I didn't run away from the problem. It was him who ran away like a scaredy-cat. "Unfortunately, it was." I shrugged and unwrapped my burger.

"You're hiding it from me." He smiled and I could see through his eyes that he was curious. Dead curious.

Uh-oh. "I should go." I stood up and grabbed the burger with me.

I walked fast.

"Mikan, wait." Tsubasa easily kept his pace with me.

"What?" I laughed at his tone. He thought I was mad at him for prying into my life. Seriously, I am not. I just can't tell him now. Now's not the right time.

"Just wai–ouch!" Tsubasa winced. I stopped dead on my tracks when his crimson eyes were in front of me and I swallowed back my bile.

"Oh, hi Natsume." I heard Tsubasa greeted.

"Hi Tsubasa." That deep baritone voice of his made me remember everything I've been avoiding to think about for the past few days. But that wasn't even on my mind right now.

"Y-You knew him?" I faced Tsubasa and his face reflected my reaction. Surprised.

"Well, yeah. He's my best friend way back in High School." He shifted his brow at me.

"Oh," Was all I can say. What else can I say? Something like,'Hey, that friend of yours was one of the reasons why I moved back.' No. I can't think of anything smart to say so I excused myself. "Uh, excuse me."

"Mikan," I heard him stop me and I immediately froze.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around.

"You knew her?" It was Tsubasa's turn to ask Natsume.

"Yes. She was one of the hotel staffs in our established hotel in Seattle." He told the truth.

"Then..." Tsubasa's eyes narrowed. "You're the reason why Mikan was fired?"

_Oh no._

* * *

><p><span>-NATSUME HYUUGA-<span>

"I'm not the main reason." I'd be lying if I tell him no. But I _am _part of the reason.

"What?" He asked loudly.

"Tsubasa," Mikan walked to him and tugged his arm. "No,"

He then looked at Mikan and then at me. "Tell me what happened and I'll let him off the questions."

She pursed her lips. "I will."

I followed them as they made their way outside the building and went inside one of the popular coffee shops in town. Starbucks.

We ordered Frappuccino and settled down on our seats. She was fidgeting and was really reluctant to say a thing 'til Tsubasa urged her to speak up.

"Come on, speak up."

She stole a glance at me before going and babbling on about her story and I can see Tsubasa wasn't happy with what happened. He was also looking at me with that gloomy face of him.

I don't need pity.

After that, Tsubasa hugged her and he hugged her back and I could sense the burning irritation building up inside me.

"I'm here for you, Mikan. Don't worry." He patted her head and her eyes were already welling up with tears. This might be the first time she had chatted to someone about it that someone actually told her that it's okay. "I'm here for you." Tsubasa repeated.

And it seemed like I didn't exist here at all. They had forgotten about me.

"I know." She answered, giggling a little. "Thank you." Her reply was polite and sincere. Full of trust and adoration.

I was alone. They had a world of their own. I knew it. I was all alone. I shouldn't even have followed them here in the first place.

I stood up, not looking at them. "Excuse me," and walked away.

* * *

><p><span>-MIKAN SAKURA-<span>

He walked out of the café and I don't know what to do or how to react at that. I knew it hurt him, too. To hear that story again.

"Mikan," Tsubasa was playing with my hair, twirling locks of it. It was still a bit curly and the only way to straighten it out was to bathe. It's still too tangled.

"Yes?"

"I missed you."

That made me jerk my face in front of him. His face was dead serious. "I missed you, too." I laughed awkwardly. "Silly, Tsubasa."

"You know what? I actually missed my childhood friend, Mikan Sakura who was brave and strong. Who wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Who thinks that justice should win. Who wasn't giving up..."

"A wise person knows when to give up." I remarked and smiled a little.

"But only fools do it." He countered and I was speechless by it.

She playfully punched my shoulder. "Get a grip on yourself, Mikan. You can do it. I'll cheer for you." He smiled his charming smile and I suddenly remembered the good ol' days we shared when we were young.

He glanced at his watch. "Shit. I gotta go." He left his calling card to me. "Call and update me when something happens!" He said as he dashed away.

I stared at his card on my hand.

_Andou, Tsubasa_

_Male Model at Ruby Fashions_

Below was his number, his email address and a little note that he wrote for me before he go.

_Remember the promise we made?_

The promise. The promise we made in front of the cherry blossom tree in our yard.

I stood up and slowly went my way back to the building to gather my things and go home. This was a long and tiring day. Ugh. And Tsubasa made it more tiring when he mentioned that promise thing.

That shameful and embarrassing promise we made at each other. But that was one of the good memories we had.

That event flooded my mind.

"_Come on, pinky swear." Moron Tsubasa insisted at me._

"_Okay, okay." I intertwined my pinky finger with his. "Pinky swear."_

"_I made a contract already. You sign it." He handed me a piece of paper._

"_What is this?"_

"_A contract, I said." He snorted._

_**This day, January XX, XXXX**_

_**ME, Mikan Sakura, promises to marry Tsubasa Andou in the future and will become a good and loyal wife to him someday.**_

_**ME promises to share every little secret I have. Even my deepest and darkest ones. In return, Tsubasa Andou promises to work hard for ME and he will also share all his secrets with ME.**_

_**ME will grant Tsubasa's wish to become a good husband and ME will produce lots of babies with him.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Mikan Sakura**_

"_Produce lots of babies?" I smiled as I asked him that._

"_Yes, we will have lots and lots of babies." He threw his hands up in the air like he was hugging those invisible babies that he just mentioned and I giggled. "Come on, sign it now."_

"_But I don't have a pen." I frowned._

"_I know you're going to say that." His hands went inside his pocket and fished out a black pen._

_I bent down in front or our cherry blossom tree and carefully wrote my name. (That was my signature, already.)_

"_There." I held up the paper and pen._

"_Now, we swear in front of the cherry blossom tree." I nodded and he put his hand on my left chest where my heart was beating and he also grabbed my right hand and put it in his left chest where his heart was also beating. "I swear to love you as long as I live."_

_He smiled and I smiled back. "Repeat those words." He whispered at me. "Cherry clossom tree is looking hopefully at you."_

"_Oh," I muttered and giggled as I peeked at the cherry blossom tree under my lashes and my eyes shifted back to Tsubasa. His smile was so wide that it almost reached up to his ear._

"_I swear to love you as long as I live."_

_After this day, he'll be moving to another place. That was so sad. I no longer have my best friend._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I was crying so much in front of him as the last box was transported into their move-away truck. "I'm going to miss you so much, Tsu!"_

"_I'll miss you, too Mikanneee." He hugged me and I drowned him with tears. "Don't worry. We'll meet again someday. And I promise, we'll be very happy."_

_My lipse formed a smile, but my tears still overflowed. "I know."_

"_And I will marry you." His eyes were so sure. That was his serious mode. "I promise."_

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

That was the promise he was talking about?

About marriage?

Oh my... Gosh!

What will I do? How will I tell him that I... I don't feel the same way anymore.

That I...

"Hey," Someone poked me from behind and I looked back.

"Natsume?"

"Why are you standing on a daze there?" He shifted his brow at me. "The bus left a minute ago."

"Wait. What?" I checked my watch. Oh, great. I was daydreaming about the past and forgot about the bus.

Now I have to wait another twenty minutes for the bus. Waiting isn't the problem. Waiting with him _is _the problem.

It's too awkward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some important notes: You might say that the first scene (on Natsume's POV) didn't actually matched the last happening on the previous chapter. The second scene matched it. The first scene was happened earlier than the last scene on the previous chapter and the second scene in this chapter.<strong>_

_**Sorry. My head was getting whacky. XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I'm very sorry for the lack of update with this chapter. X_X I was hesitating whether to include Mikan's mom or not. In the end, I didn't.**

**I also have to pass three case study the past week. That's why I can't update. I'm very sorry. X_X**

**I still don't know how to organize this story out. XD I mean, yes, I can picture out some scenes. The problem is, I don't know where to put it.**

**Lols. One of my sicknesses. But I hope I can finish this. I know I will. And you guys will help me improve by my writing skills by actually sending in a review. :)**

**Thank you.**

**I hope I can publish this as soon as I can for the AoGA Team Points. Go Team C. :)**

**Like "Interview Your Favorite Authors" on Facebook and get the chance to interview your favorite GAFFN Author. They will start interviewing within a few weeks. :))**

**ASDFGHJKL. Finals. T.T**

***crosses fingers* Hope I'll be able to pass Logic, Management (That fvcking subject kills me. Literally. For a professor who wasn't even teaching anything.), HouseKeeping Operations, Marketing and Food and Besverage Service.**

**I'm good on some of my subjects and sure to pass them. The only subjects I really am worrying is Principles of Management and Logic 1.**

**:( GAH. PRAY WITH ME. I NEED TO PASS ALL MY AUBJECTS THIS TERM. I DON'T WANT TO REPEAT ANYTHING. MY MOM WOULD GO BALLISTIC AND WOULD KILL ME. No. I don't want that. She'll skin me alive.**

***sighs***

**Long message short: Leave a review. XDD**

**I'm going insane these past few days. Going crazy with the case studies and such.**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(10-16-2011)**

**P.S.: Review, please?**

**P.P.S.: Review. Please? XD**

**P.P.P.S.: I hope I'm not annoying. TROLOLOL. XD**


End file.
